


Devils of remnant Hybrid journey

by Rwbysona



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Demons, Everyone has a big dick, Gay, Harems, Hybrids, M/M, Magic School, Male Harem, Mild Gore, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: a world filled with demons were humans and faunes are trying to survive, there another race.... hybrids half demon half human, they are hunted down and kill. but will it change?This is a bad summery may change in the futureJaune has a male harem
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Angra Mainyu, Jaune Arc/Cu chulainn, Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Jack Howl, Jaune Arc/Leona Kingscholar, Jaune Arc/Mercury Black
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

My friend supershot7 help me make this chap and may continue working with him in the future and vise versa, i hope you like my project have fun reading!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Location- unknown time- unknown 

See a blood red moon on the sky as a bullhead zooms across as its being attacked by a swarm of demons "we being attacked by demons i request back up!" Said the pilot as he trys to maintain control as the passengers are completely in panic as a hooded figure is on the passenger seat, they over hears a conversation of a father and daughter "daddy i don't want to die" crys the nameless 7 year old girl "don't worry sweetie i know we survived this believe in the hunters on top" said the father as he hold his child close, as the figure bright blood red eyes look at them, the figure sights and stand ups and move to the roof as they hear "what you doing?! Don't go up there", "stop!" And thegirl father says "are you fucking crasy you would die!" As the figure tops and looks at the crowd with there bright eyes as the people stay quiet as they know those eyes as they shine with bright blood red slit eyes as the figure speack being male "shut up or i will leave all you to die" hiss the figure showing his sharp teeth, as no one dare to do anything except two a orange hair men with a fedora smoking and a girl with pink hair on the left and brown on the right with hetoromaric? Eyes (did i write that correctly) a pink one on the right and brown on the left "look like we got our target" said the men as the girl noods as she out something from her bag "you know what to do" said the men as the girls noods and dissapeares

As the hooded figure walks back to the cockpit of the bullhead another swarm of grim class demons appear "what this" said the hooded figure as he uses one of the dying demon and uses it as a shield covering himself as fire balls are sent his way, the figure grunts as he grabs a dead demon guts as a whip to wrapped around a demon making it land on a ice pike he created as it imples through the demon head, as the figure pats as red marks start appearing as his aura ai call "arc" glitches as it gous "nig nig nig nighggggggggggggg-" as its speeche gous crazy as it turns demonic "nightmare" in a very twisted demonic voice as suddenly everything went dark as the sounds of screaming and blood hits the floor

The next three minutes could only be described as utter chaos. The man stabbed his own hands before going through a transformation the mans arms turn completely black with red tattoo marks, with large blades attached to the top part of his hands as a eye design on the left blade that is bleeding a black liquid, on his face a halo made out of dark black fire is covering his left eye and as chains are attached to his hair he looks demonic .He then uses the chains in his head to grab the demons in the sky and pull their organs out from the inside. He then uses the intestines to tie and choke the ones that were close to him. When he was tired of that and there were no longer demons in the air, he looks at the demons on the ground that are slowly dying he sadistically smirks and went and ripped there limbs off their bodies one by one. 

As the figure turns back to normal as his eyes turn back to blue as he uses ice magic to freeze all the corpses and blood then he closes his fist making the ice shatters making it look there were nothing, as the bullhead lands into the landing pat the figure jumps off and starts walking away until someone touches his shoulder as he looks back and ask "what" before he could react and continue home the same girl from before kicks him on his guts as the figure spits some blood and is sent flying to the wall before ge loses consciousness he hears "we got our target jaune arc, neo let go and meet the old man"

Ozpin looks at Ironwood "simple Ironwood remember project Norse?" Said ozpin glaring at Ironwood as he flinches remembering all the casualties that accord "yes Ironwood they will be students like how jaune and marrow were before they run away and hid" said ozpin showing said two profiles as clover cringe at the memory showing a 10 year old marrow before he run away and jaune recent discharge, as raven adds "as well it WILL give them a reason to not betrayed us" said raven showing a video of a hybrid that Ironwood tried to control, as winter glares at it "as well this" sneer raven as she doesn't care about hybrids but hate the treatment to a child "won't happen again" said raven before she could continue ozpin intervines "raven!" Said ozpin making raven straight herself "Ironwood remember that we are in desperate times, we just lost part of mistral and we are running short of hunters and the students aren't ready yet! So give me a good reason fucking reason why i should kill the hybrids who can be the key to our salvation!" Yells ozpin to Ironwood.

Ironwood stays silent. "Hmm as I thought, now does anyone else have anything else to say" says Ozpin looking at everyone around. "Nope I all for this plan of your Oz" says Roman. "If the general is ok with it then that's all that matters sir" says Clover. "Actually I have a question for headmaster Watts if that's not to much trouble sir" Winter says to Watts. "And what would that be my dear" Watts says. "Why did you decide to allow them into your school sir?" Winter says with a serious yet curious voice. "Well that's quiet simple, I don't care what you are, I care about what type of person you are. To put that into perspective you can be the richest man alive but if your a horrible person then don't expect respect out of me. That's why I decided to let them join to see what kinda of people they are. I hope that answers your question miss Schnee" says Watts before getting up and leaving. "Welp guess this meeting is over" says Roman as he gets up and follows Watts. "Well James that concludes this meeting" says Ozpin as Ironwood leaves the room. Ozpin then leaves the room only for a figure to step out of the shadows. "So Oz thinks he can use my own people against us huh. Well we can't have that now can we. Better get to work" says the figure as he enters the shadows again with a demented laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Testing testing are we on?" Said a male voice "yes we are on so starting in 3, 2 1" says another male voice "start!"

The ligths turn on we see two people seeting on a desk with a background that has a space like design "WELCOME!" Said the dark hair male "hi everyone" said a dark orange "i think you guys knows us already but i think introductions are in order im the fabulous, the amazing and the incredible gay shipper rs!" Said rs as mini fireworks explode behind him as he in a pose and the other figure role his eyes "hi everyone im 7 and im helping my friend here" points to rs who is getting back to his seat "do this little project" said 7 happily "ya this one may be the one that i will be focused on, don't worry my other worlds (aka fics) will get updates but if i get inspiration" said rs a little embarrassed 

"Anyway Rs here is making a game and sense I have some experience with that thanks to my story (shameless plug ahead) Gamer of Remnant: Edo period, I decided to help out" says 7 with a little pride in his voice. "That's right but unlike your little open world adventure we're gonna do something a little more classic for this one, ehh ehh hem drum roll please (insert drum roll sounds) We're doing a rpg based on my latest world(fic) Devils of remnant the hybrids Journey" says Rs as the backdrop changes to promotional art of the two stories side by side. 7 chuckles at his friends antics "so today we will just show you imagines and what specific genres this will have" says 7 as a imagine of jaune ripped off a demon head using his teeth "damn that must happen when he was fighting, anyway this game will be a tactical rpg were possition is everything" says rs showing a on air view of the bullhead stage showing jaune on the entrance of the bullhead and 3 demons on the other side "so if you know the fire emblem series it takes place in a grid, were units can move lets 7 show a example" says rs passing 7 a controlle.

7 then moves Jaune three squares up and one square to the right. "The position of characters are the main key in this game, depending on thier weapons and abilities you want to get close to your enemies or stay away" says 7 before handing the controller back to Rs. "Yep right now we're using Jaune a close range fighter with his two short swords so it's better to get in close for his attacks to have as much power as possible" says Rs as he moves Jaune closer to the first demon

Jaune waits and 4 options appears "now to combat, the 3 options you see are attack, that basically like the name says it attack the opponent but depending on the weapona of the characters the range will vary" as rs said he press attack and square around jaune light up "those are jaune range he can only attack 1 square around in a cross shape, now to magic" said rs as ge closes the attack and move to magic "magic here has a variety of spells, each character can learn all magic but each one has a affinity with others, as we see jaune spells are wind blade, heal, fire ball, icecle and water cannon, each spell has a different range and and attack area, now i let 7 explain it" said rs as he points to 7.

"Water canon is the strongest magic attack with the most range being four squares in front of him but it takes two turns to charge, Fire ball is next it has a range of three squares, with a charge time of one turn. Next is wind blade this has no charge time but in exchange it only goes up to two squares so your really only using it to do damage before getting in the enemies face and stabbing them with the swords. Icicle also doesn't have a charge time but unlike wind blade icicle is a area attack going only one square all around him"says 7 as videos of all Jaune's magic attacks get shown. "Also heal is a heal if you didn't know that then I don't know what to say" says 7.

"Thanks also spells aren't free" said rs as he shows 3 bars next to jaune portrait "those are his hp" said rs as the hp bar is mark red, "sp bar" now the blue bar is mark red "and finally blood or terror mark, the name is still being decided" said rs crashing his neck "so each character again are unique, there sp and hp are different for each one, jaune here is lvl 1 and hp is 17 and sp is 10, now next is iteams" said rs selecting iteams as it shows jaune equipment and iteams "here you can see what iteams he has on hand, accessorys and armor, weapons here will work differently but that will be discussed another day" said rs as rs leaves the iteam menu says "now to the final option it wait" says rs as he points to the final option "it basically that make the unit wait, as well it has the added bones of recovering some sp, next will be jaune stats and elementals here discuss by my friend"

"Alright, now as Rs said Jaune right now is a level one so his stats are one the weaker side" says 7 showing his stats " We have 6 in movement, defense, attack and magic, which is actually pretty balanced compared to other characters who have specialize on other stats such as defense and attack" says 7 as he switches to the element wheel. "Now this is the element wheel, it shows all the elements that can be used along with the level of power each has" Says 7. "Now you may notice the little up arrow on the element of Fire well that because it the affinity arrow (take note that name sucks and will be changed later) it shows the affinity a character has" says 7 with a little excited voice. "Having a affinity means that attacks with that element will do more damage and that it will be easier to level up skill and abilities of that element" says 7. "Now the last thing to know about elements, the elements have a rock,paper,scissors aspect to them where one element is strong against another while weak to another. Example, Fire is good against wind but weak to water"says 7

"Yep" said rs "so here are the elements" fire, wind, earth, water, ice, lightning and void" said rs "fire is strong against wind, wind strong against earth, earth strong against water and water strong against fire" says rs with a circle with said elements "the we have ice and lightning that are strong against each other, and void is basically the non elemental types" says rs showing the charts "now to jaune stats" says rs as 7 looks at him "didn't i discuss it?" "Yes you did but you didn't say what are tbe stats" reply rs as he look back at the camera "so like 7 said jaune stats are:

strength: how much your physical attacks will do

Intelligence: how much damage your magic attacks will do

Defense: lowers physical damage 

Resistence: lowers magical damage (i forgot how to describe those two stats)

Luck: chance of making a crit and reciving a crit

Speed: who attack first and chance to evade attacks 

And finally 

Movement: how much your character will move,

Jaune overall stats are 6 but as you see in the screen"said rs showing jaune level up his speed and magic increase by 2, defensive by 1 and luck by 3 "jaune is a very lucky boy, so he may focused on critical attacks but you can make him whatever type of unit you want!" said rs as he points to his friend "now 7 will discuss the demons themselves" 

"Next up the enemies of the game demons, the demons have a ranking system to help you know there difficulties" says 7 as a line appears with the six different ranks of demons. "We start off at the bottom with the Grimm and the Arcdemons, these guys are your typical grunts of any game where the come in a lot of numbers. The only difference in power between these two are that Arcdemons a little more powerful stat wise, but don't underestimate these guy's sense they come in a multitude of variations such allowing them to fly,shoot projectiles or focus on a certain stat like strength or speed. Next we have Generals and Dukes these guys aren't your average grunt, no these guys are no for their power to create labyrinths but that a pocket dimension, now they may seem impossible to beat but trust us you can, Dukes also possess special powers but they don't really share any. And last but not least the bosses of this game the Sin's of Humanity the final bosses of levels the only thing I have to say to you on them is make sure your prepared and have a plan cause if you go guns blazing you'll be dead in seconds" says 7

"Yep" said rs as at the screen shows the demons that jaune fought "the demons on screen are grim class demons were to put it simple look more animalistic, for example this one here" points to a bird with two pars of wings and a eye ball on it chess "its call a nevermore a avain type grim that are basically the most common avian rype" said rs as he shows the arcdemon "they are call harpys half human half bird" the imagine show a women with claw feet, wings instead of hands, breast plate and the top part of there faces completely cover by feather design mask showing only there teeth "they are slightly smarter than grim but still pretty stupid" said rs laughing to himself "my friend here with discuss the demon stats and ability" says rs as his friend role his eye "are you lazy?" Ask 7 "kinda" reply rs nervously as 7 sight "ok now the demons here have similar stats, there attack, magic, defense and resistence are either 5 and 4, but the difference is bewteen speed and luck, the nevermore have 7 in speed and 2 in luck, the harpys have 8 in speed and 6 in luck" says 7 "now there skills" “After this your explaining the next thing got that” 7 says to Rs in a tone the said this isn’t a question it a order. “Oh alright” says Rs. “Anyway the skill of the avian type Grimm and Arcdemon can fly but also launch their razor sharp feathers at people which gives a bleed effect to enemies that get hit with it, besides that they have a small sonic call which can disorient the enemies” says 7 “now I won’t spoil the rest of the demons skills but I will tell you how to level up skills” says 7 “You all know the common term XP or experience points, you gain these by killing demons and and defeating enemies, simply right well it how you use them that’s interesting” says 7 with a mischievous smile. “You gather the XP but it’s up to you to decide where that XP goes be it speed,strength,magic it’s all one you” says 7. “Now before I let Rs actually explain his game” 7 says while looking at Rs. “I’ll show you a sneak peek at what the labyrinth ability. 7 then snaps his fingers and moves out of the way as the screen changes to Jaune and a team meeting a demon. “Alright guys lets kill this thing already” says Jaune as he jumps to the demon about to stab it. The demon then quickly produces a orb in its hands before shooting it out as it explands and absorbs everyone. 

"So labyrinths are dungeons like place were you can gather items, treasure and more!" Says rs pointing to the image above showing the demon labyrinth that has library theme "only generals above have access to this power, usually depending on the type of emotion/feelings the demon feeds, the labyrinth will represent that" says rs showing jaune and other blanck units, "also here you have a team of 10 on the field and the rest of the units are at based helping you with different things that will be explain another say" said rs as he looks at 7 "any thoughts on this project 7?" “It’s got potential to be great and as long as you make sure there are no bugs the system is balanced and that the story it’s based on isn’t horrible” 7 says to Rs "Yep, 7 well this is all for today viewers so next time we will discuss other fuctions, you have anything to say to our viewers 7?" Ask rs to his friends "Ya" says 7 as he smiles to the viewers "have a nice day and we hope to continue working on this game so good luck everyone and don't get effected!" Says 7 happily


	2. Prologue - meeting the class

Again this story was co written with supershot7 and beta read by @Anthony Addison

A bullhead lands, and out comes professor Ozpin, looking at the building right in front of him in the mountains of Atlas. He Proceeds to walk inside, passing different lab areas with scientists doing experiments with dust,machines and weapons. He then stops at a door as he puts in the code needed to unlock it. On the inside is a man chained to the wall wearing tattered and bloody clothes as he looks down.

"Hello Mr.Arc it's good to see you again even though I wish it was under better circumstances" says Oz as he walks to him. 

"What do you want Oz?" Spits Jaun wanting to get to the point. 

"Well mr arc you have two choices right now you can either stay here and let the scientists do what they please with you, or you can become a student at Blackwing academy in Minstrel" replies Oz as he takes a sip from his never ending mug of coffee. 

"So either go back to school or become a lab rat huh... guess that's not really a choice then" says Jaune as he looks at the headmaster. "So when do I start?" Asks Jaune.

"We will have you there in two hours, I hope you have a good year" Oz finishes as he leaves and scientists release Jaune.

As jaune is released he overhears some scientists speaking. "Why does Ozpin decide to keep these animals alive?" Questioned one.

"Don't talk! Remember what Oz said, once released he has all right to kill us!" Said a female scientist in a fearful tone. As the last chain was taken off, Jaune stood up to his full size of 7 feet tall at the age of only 18! 

As he grabs the one scientist that called him an animal he sneers. "Oh really? I wonder if I should burn you to ashes?" Angrily Jaune growled as his teeth became sharp, but Jaune threw the little shit to the wall as he walked away saying "i won't waste energy on people like you."

"On second thought..." Jaune turned to the scientists and launched a fireball at them. "It's worth it" he mused as he walked outside to see Glynda waiting on a bullhead. "Huh it's nice to see you again Glynda, how's beacon been treating you" Jaune asked with a smile on his face. 

"Not very well I'm afraid. after you left rumors about you spread like wildfire" replied Glynda with sadness in her voice. 

"Yeah I figured as much, so how is everyone" questioned Jaune with curiosity in his voice. 

Glynda let out a sigh. "Well Ruby was feeling guilty for what she did but has gotten over it, Yang and Weiss spread the rumors and constantly insult you, but Blake hasn't done anything major" stated Glynda. "As for your team they really do miss you even if they don't show it." She added on.

"Huh is that true? Well I guess that's good news at least" Jaune replied nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head. Before Jaune could enter however, he smacked into a barrier created by Glynda. 

"Before you enter i have a few things for you." Glynda smiled as she took something out and jaune rubbed his face. She took out his weapons and faster than the eyes could see, he grabbed his two short swords, named 'Day and Night.' As he inspected them to see if anything happened, he spoke to himself 

"How are my two babies? No scratch marks? Nothing misplaced?" asked Jaune as he looked his blades over. The two beautifully made swords glistened in the moonlight. One was completely black with a blue hilt, 'Night.' The other blade, 'Day' was silver and had a red hilt, with both having small charms dangling from the hilt, a sun and moon. 

"I also have this," Glynda stated as she handed him new clothes. 

"Oh new clothes thanks Glynda" he replied as he quickly got changed, Glynda turning around to give him a small amount of privacy. After getting dressed Jaune looked at his new outfit, one that looked like his old one just with a different color scheme. Dark jeans, a black hoodie with the Arc symbol on the back in gold, and combat boots. His armor was now grey. "This feels quite nice," Jaune commented as he stretched. 

"Glad to hear that so let's head to the new school" noted Glynda with a smile. 

"Wait you're going too?!" Asked Jaune, shocked.   
"Of course I am! I will be your home room teacher after all." Glynda smiled mischievously as the bullhead flew off.

As the bullhead flew to mistral Jaune looked to Glynda and asked more questions. 

"What is this school we're going to?" Asked Jaune, curious.

"Nightwing Academy, one of the most popular hunter schools in mistral." Stated Glynda as she gave Jaune a new scroll.

"Anything special about this academy?" Questioned Jaune as he looked at his new scroll, finding the numbers of his family and friends from his hometown.

"Well like Ozpin" Glynda spoke the name as if it were venom in her mouth "said, you will find other hybrids there. It's an all boys school so as the name 'all boys' implies, students are only male." She continued as she gave Jaune his aura back. Jaune put the earpiece in and promptly connected it to the scroll as he heard the familiar voice in his ear. 

"All systems online, connection stable." A screen then appeared over Jaune's left eye. "Welcome back Jaune." The AI added on. 

"Thanks, how are you doing buddy?" Jaune asked his AI. 

"All systems online and luckily not deleted" answered Jaune's aura.

As the bullhead continues to fly, Jaune decides to have a quick nap. He wakes up to see a giant shadow looming over him, reaching out to him as he's running as fast as he can. 

"Aww don't run away now" the shadow coos in a seductive voice. Jaune then trips and looks behind him to see the giant reaching it's hand to him. 

"No, no, NO!" Jaune yells as he's woken up by Glynda, a worried look on her face. 

"Jaune are you ok?!" Asks Glynda with worry in her voice as well.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, so where are we anyway?" Jaune asked back, confused.

Glynda looked at Jaune and smiled "We're at Blackwing academy."

As the bullhead landed, Jaune and Glynda walked out to meet the headmaster of the academy, Watts. "Welcome, to my academy." Watts stated in a friendly yet professional voice as Jaune' hands slowly moved to his weapons, before Glynda quickly used magic to stop Jaune in his tracks.

"No Jaune, he is good... For now at least." Warned Glynda as Jaune moved his hands away from his weapon.

Watts continued the introduction as if nothing had happened. "So sorry, most of the students are sleeping right now. But personally I think this is a good time to be out. Don't you agree Mr. Arc and Ms. Goodwitch?" Asked Watts

"Now if you would be so kind as to follow me..." Watts trailed off, his voice a nice yet professional tone. Jaune and Glynda followed close behind him to see many things: the cafeteria where there was a section for the hybrids in the corner, the science lab with multiple   
sets of chemicals, the multi class rooms for multiple purposes.

"And this is the forge where we create weapons and traps." Watts pointed out.

"Gotta say this place is pretty nice." Jaune complimented.

"Why thank you now for the final part of the tour, I will show you to the dorms." Watts thanked him with a smile on his face.

Here ya go, ready for when you wake up

Entering the new dorm building, it's hard to even call it new. It's a run down, fairly old building. Still in serviceable condition, but noticeably worse for wear compared to the new and pristine building the group was just in. 

"Now, all the students are asleep at the moment so you will meet your classmates tomorrow, but for now you will meet your roommate." Watts explained as he stopped in front of a door and knocked. They heard a small groan before the door opened, a teen around Jaune's age and height opened the door. The teen had silver hair and grey eyes. But the most noticeable thing about him is that he had robotic legs.

The teen glared at Watts for a moment before speaking. "What do you want?" grumbled the silver haired teen to Watts as he looked at Jaune and groaned

"Mercury, meet your new roommate. This is Jaune." Watts introduced Jaune as he waved his hand. 

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jaune smiled kindly as the silver haired boy glared at him.

"And Jaune, this is your new roommate, Mercury." 

The now introduced Mercury grumbled, "Hey, whatever, but why at this fucking hour?" None of the people there were fazed by the rough language. Glynda was used to it thanks to Jaune's constant cursing, and Watts was already dealing with this everyday.

"Mercury, Jaune will be staying with you for the following school year," stated Watts. Before Mercury could protest, Watts cut him off. "No, he will be staying here. No complaints." Watts stated again with authority. As mercury glared and stepped aside, letting Jaune in, Watts spoke again. "Good night Jaune, Mercury." Watts started to walk off as he spoke. "Glynda im going to show you where you will stay for the school year." Glynda followed, being quite tired herself, called back to Jaune as she left.   
"Goodnight, Jaune"  
"Night, Glynda" Jaune replied as he moved inside the dorm room. As mercury continued to glare at him, Jaune drew his blade, quicker than Mercury could react and placed it on his neck and private area. "Why are you glaring at me you little shit?" Growled Jaune as his eyes turned slit and changed to a crimson blood red, Mercury's looking the same.

"So you gonna tell me why you're glaring? Or am I gonna have to relieve you of your manhood?" Jaune threatened while pushing the weapon closer. Mercury, seeing the situation he was in, allowed his eyes to turn back to normal and backed up. 

"Alright you win, the name's Mercury Black" Mercury told Jaune as he held out his hand with a smirk. 

"Jaune Arc" replied Jaune as he shook hands with Mercury. 

As they shook hands, Mercury flipped Jaune onto the floor. "That was for threatening my sack, got it?" warned Mercury. 

"Uhh, yeah... got it" Jaune stated in a daze, as he got up. 

"Now it's late as shit so I'm heading to sleep." Grumbled Mercury as he got into bed and fell asleep.

"Whatever..." Grumbled Jaune as he set down his armor, weapons and took off his shirt, revealing a pretty fit body, as well as a plethora of scars from bullet holes and cuts. Some bruises could be seen as well, as jaune sat on his bed and healed the new wounds that were caused by those scientists. Jaune chuckled at the memory of him burning them. "That was fun," he thought to himself as he fell asleep to a dreamless sleep 

5:00 Am the next day

Jaune woke up and looked at the time to see it was way too early. The hybrid sighed as he got up. 

"Might as well do something." He spoke to himself quietly as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself. He quickly put on the uniform that Watts kindly gave him, as it was set on his dresser. As he was getting ready, Mercury grumbled and he slowly woke up, Seeing Jaune putting the uniform on. The Uniform is similar to beacon's, except it's red, with highlights of white and has an emblem on the back.

"You're up early." Mercury noted as he got ready himself. "So, you coming to breakfast or what?" he asked as he opened the door. 

"Yeah I'm coming, don't worry." Replied Jaune as he followed him to the cafeteria, where there were many students, be them Human or Faunus. He then noticed Mercury head to a table filled with what he guessed were other hybrids.

As the duo moved to the table he could hear whispers from the other students. 

"Look it's those animals." One student stated just a bit too loudly.

"Look they have a new one!" Another whispered with venom in his voice

"When will they stop appearing?" a third voice asked with an annoyed tone.

The whispers continued as Jaune just rolled his eyes and continued to walk. As he walked, he decided to ask Mercury a question. 

"Ok, so are the others assholes like you?" he questioned. As mercury just laughed while he got food. 

The cooks knew not to mess with him, but they thought they could do something with Jaune's food before he glared at them, causing them to flinch. "Not everyone is an asshole like me, but I like you Jaune."

As Mercury sat down with Jaune next to him, he began to introduce everyone. 

"Alright so, here we have Sun, Neptune, Marrow, Sage, Scarlet, Fox, Yatsu and Flint." Started Mercury as he pointed to the boys on the right. "Then there's the trio in front of us being Leona, Jack and Ruggie." Mercury continued pointing at the three in front of them.

"Hi" beamed Ruggie, waving at them. 

"And lastly, we have the brothers Shirou and Emiya over there, along with Angra, Siegfried, Ozymandias, Gawain, Robin, Napoleon. As well, we have the Cu triplets known as Cu, Chu, and Lain." finished Mercury. Jaune looked at all the guys, looking for anything interesting about them. Sun had blonde hair, blue eyes and a monkey tail. Marrow had grey hair and tan skin and a dog tail. Fox had dark skin, red hair and his eyes were pure white, meaning he's likely blind. Yatsu was taller than him by two feet at least considering which at most would make him nine feet. Besides that the others didn't have much that was interesting about them. Scarlet's hair was the same color as the name implied, Sage had green hair and was about equal to Yatsu in height. Flint looked like a typical jazz musician. Then there was Leona, Jack and Ruggie. All Faunus but each was a different kind. Leona was a lion, Ruggie was a hyena and Jack was a Wolf, all with the ears of their animals. Jaune's eyes moved to the left side of the table to see if he could spot anything interesting about the others. First he spotted the duo siblings of Shirou and Emiya, the younger one which he guessed was Shirou had white skin, silver eyes and red colored hair. The older sibling, being Emiya, is quite the opposite of the younger sibling. He had tan colored skin, was more built and had white hair, the only thing similar to each other is their eyes. 

Jaune's eyes moved to Angra, who was talking with robin. Jaune raised an eyebrow, because he looked like a carbon copy of Shirou. Hell, even the eyes were the same! Yet he had tan skin, black hair and had weird tattoos completely covering his body. Robin looked normal to him. Peachy/pale skin, orange hair, and blue eyes. 

Ozymandias and Siegfried are the two who caught his eye the most. Sieg having horns on his head, white long spiked hair and gray eyes, Ozy on the other hand was tan or dark skinned, with black hair and gold eyes. Napoléon had ginger hair, as well as sideburns, he wore an open shirt showing some scars and had blue color eyes. Gawain was blond and had blue eyes.

"Nothing interesting going by appearance at least." thought Jaune to himself. 

Jaune's gaze moved to the triplets now, all of them had the same eye, hair and skin colors, being red eyes, blue long hair and pale skin, but each one had a way to disting them. Cu, the eldest had a long ponytail with his hair being held by a gold ring, Chu, the second oldest having warriors marks on his face, and the youngest had earrings on the right ear.

As the biggest of the triplets Chu came up to Jaune. "So you're the new guy huh, don't look so tough to me" Chu pointed out.

"Alright then what's it to me? What, you think I couldn't still kick your ass?" Jaune questioned in a smug tone.

Chu quickly grabbed him by his collar "Oh you think you're a tough guy huh? well let me fix that." Chu threatened as he noticed Jaune's necklace. "Huh what's this here?" He asked as he reached for his necklace but didn't notice Jaune's eyes go crimson and slit.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" Jaune warned in a deep voice. 

"Or what?" Asked Chu as he reached for it, however before he grabbed it, Jaune grabbed hold of his wrist and threw him across the cafeteria. 

As everyone was looking dumbfounded, Chu walked toward Jaune, releasing a huge wave of killing intent that was making everyone fear for their lives. Jaune however, stoof fast, releasing an equally strong intent making some students faint; while the others just barely kept themselves up. The only ones that could handle this were the other hybrids that were watching. 

"You can stand this huh? well guess you're not as weak as I thought." Spat Chu.  
"Same to you." retorted Jaune as they get closer to each other before they both felt a stronger pressure as Cu stood between the two, signaling them to stop

As Cu, the oldest of the Aloysius siblings was signaling the two to stop, Jaune's left eye started bleeding, though Jaune seemed unfazed.

As Shirou stood up against his brother's protest to not get involved he quickly asked, with concern in his voice "hey, are you alright?" As he held Jaune's elbow however, he felt immense pain before releasing with a yelp as he saw burn marks on his hands. 

As his brother imminently rushed next to him, he looked over Shirou's hands, wanting to make sure he was ok. "What a relief they are just first degree burn marks." Sighing in relief Emiya immediately glared at Jaune who's face still remained stoic. "What the fuck you just do to my brother?!" Emiya asked, or rather demanded as his own eyes turn the same crimson as Jaune and Chu's. 

As he was going to stand up, Jaune turned toward Chu. "Want to take this outside little puppy?" taunted Jaune as more blood seeped from his left eye, which is now glowing more dimly, as if made out of fire.

"Oh I hope you are ready little man." Answered back Chu as both walked away, before Glynda and Watts appeared behind Marrow, essentially out of nowhere making said hybrid jump.

"That's enough, you two. We just got the school fixed from the last incident and we don't need another repair bill." Watts scolded the two boys. 

"Yes sir" Chu and Jaune meekly replied in unison. 

"Now, the two of you are going to clean this mess up." Started Glynda in a stern voice.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do to make us?" Chu said before being shut up by a glare from Glynda. 

"As I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for class.... And I expect none of you to be late." Finished Glynda as she walked away with Watts. 

"Thank you, Glynda." Watts told her thankfully as they arrived at her classroom. 

"It's no problem sir, now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for class." dismissed Glynda as she walked into the room. 

"I understand, but before you do that, I have a question for you." Cut in Watts.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Glynda in a curious tone. 

"Well... About Mr. Arc's behavior, from his file he wasn't known to have a temper. Can you by chance explain this?" Asked Watts.

"Ahh right, well you see Jaune has always had a temper... He just never showed it. But this time however, it was something I've never seen before." Answered Glynda. 

"How so?" Asked Watts. 

"Well sir, when Jaune feels an intense emotion his left eye will start to bleed. It doesn't hurt him much, however it is a sign his demon is becoming unstable." Answered Glynda in a worried tone. 

"Well thank you miss, now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to attend to." Finished Watts as he went down the hall in the direction of his office.  
Jaune cleaned his left eye before he started cleaning the cafeteria. Chu did the same as both sent death glares to each other.

The other hybrids hadn't quite processed what they had seen. "Chu's never been that pissed" whispered Lain, the youngest of the triplets. Marrow just ignored it and continued on with his day.

Leone got the attention of all the hybrids, and he had a small smirk on his face. "So all of you agree that Jaune, if i heard correctly, is quite interesting."

As Leona started planning a way to control that little herbivore to do his orders, Jack glared at Leona. "Shi shi shi, he's quite a interesting one." Riggie laughed as he smirked, knowing Leona's plans.

Neptune sent a sideways glance to Jaune, as he felt an odd feeling when he set his eyes on Jaune. "Hey Sun, Shirou, Emiya," getting the attention of said people as they looked in the direction of Jaune. Shirou looks confused as to what was happening. 

Sun raised an eyebrow and emiya had a stern look on his face. "Did you notice, on Jaune's shirt?" Asked Neptune as the other hybrids looked closely and noticed burn marks on the clothes that were special made for them.  
"Holy shit..." A surprised Angra cursed as he got to look at the large burn mark on clothes that were almost impossible to burn, freeze, or melt.

"To actually make burn marks on these things would need to have the temperature be insanely high." mentioned Sun as the others noticed.

"Oh this makes him even more interesting!" said Leona excitedly. 

"Huh looks like this year is gonna be an interesting one, huh guys," Questioned Flint. 

"Wonder if there's anything else he's hiding, huh Yatsu?" asked Fox.

"Who knows, Fox?" replied Yatsu. 

"You know I can still hear you assholes, right?" mentioned Jaune in an annoyed tone.

"That's the point." smirked Ozymandias as he sent a glance to Leona, knowing what he was thinking. Both know what the other one wanted.

"That arc/herbivore will be mine," they thought to themselves.

As Ozy and Leona glared at each other, Jaune felt a shiver go up his back. "What was that?" whispered Jaune to himself. Siegfried, Gawain and Robin knew that this year would not be as boring as they thought.

Time skip to class:

"Welcome, everyone. I will be your new teacher and mission leader" announced Glynda to the class.

"As your new teacher, I'm going to test you all to see what I am dealing with," started Glynda before grabbing a piece of paper with everyone's names on it. "You will be split into teams of three, with two of you engaging in one on one combat." Glynda continued as the hybrids were getting excited and getting into teams. "But, I will be the one picking the teams. The first two teams will be Jaune, Jack, and Marrow. They will be fighting Scarlet, Fox and Chu. Now, will both teams please head to the locker rooms," finished Glynda.

As the three are getting ready Marrow started a conversation. "So, how do you think we should go about this? Any Ideas?" Marrow asked with a hint of worry in his voice. 

"Just let me handle the puppy, you guys can work out how to deal with the others." Jaune stated flatly as he went to the door. 

"So we're just supposed to keep the others off you so you can have a grudge match?" asked Jack. 

"Yeah, that would be appreciated," finished Jaune in a smug tone

Scarlet groaned, knowing this will not be pretty, as well knowing Marrow will just act worried. 

He won't fight against Chu at least. As Chu turned to Fox and Scarlet, flashing a dangerous smirk. 

"Both of you deal with the two guards dogs and let ME deal with the little prick." Chu growled as he left before Fox could protest. As both of them went to put on their combat clothes, Jaune took off his own shirt, showing his scarred and pretty fit torso. Marrow, accustomed to his own scars continued to put on his combat clothes, but Jack's eyes were ajar. 

As the rest of the hybrids came in and changed as well, they noticed Jaune's scars while he put on his pants and combat boots. Everyone in the room was surprised. Being used to their own scars, Angra, Leona, Chu and Ozymandias licked their lips thanks to the view of Jaune's pretty fit body and bubble ass in his jeans.

" I must admit, he DOES look good." Ozy thought to himself. "Oh, he just keeps getting better and better," thought Leona. "Woah look at that ass" mentioned Angra, getting looks from the other hybrids. "What? We're all thinking about it! I'm just the only one who's man enough to say it. "Mr Chisuke, would you please keep your comments to yourself?" Glynda said with a glare that scared the hybrid. "Yes ma'am" mumbled Angra. "Perverts..." whispered Jaune, ready to castrate them. As he looked toward Chu, he noticed a look that had both lust and bloodlust on his face. Chu smirked, knowing that Jaune would go all out on him. "I WILL enjoy this fight" he thought to himself as he licked his lips in excitement. Ozymandias thought to himself "let's see this bloody massacre," laughing out loud as since everyone knew that hybrid fights were very.... Dangerous. As the two teams entered the arena, they stared each other down, before the bell rang signalling the start of the fight. Jaune and Chu ran at each other, ready to punch, but as their fists were about to collide, Jaune ducked under Chu's punch and hit him in the gut sending him back a bit before he stopped. Chu looks at Jaune before taking out his double sided axe, as Jaune brought out his twin swords to block the axe, causing a crater to form under Jaune from the force. "What, that's all you got?" Asked Jaune as he moved his blades before going behind Chu, slashing his back with his air blade, adding more force to the strike. "Ahh, you ass!" Yelled Chu as he turned around faster than Jaune expected, being barely able to put up his swords to defend himself before the axe hit, launching him into a wall. "Alright, that hurt" grumbled Jaune as he fell out of the crater in the wall that was caused by Chu's strike. "So, is that all you got?" Asked Chu as he started to run to Jaune, only to stop as a bladed boomerang hit him in the face. He turned to see Marrow catch it while dodging Scarlet's blade. As Jaune stood up, he had to dodge at the last minute, as chu zoomed to his direction. His weapon destroying the wall of the abandoned training facility. Flashback "What do you mean that they can't use the one in the school?!" Glynda slammed her hands into Raven's desk. "Sorry Glynda, but that's what the higher ups decided." Raven answered with annoyance in her voice, as she just wanted to drink her coffee, it was too early to deal with this. Glynda sighed, knowing that the hybrids would not have the same privileges as the other students, she was lucky that they got a decent class room for the next day after she tested their abilities. She reminded herself that she had to make sure Jaune didn't kill any of the other students. Glynda sighed as she picked up her schedule and walked off. "Where is this facility then..." "Careful with the arena you two, the building isn't stable!" Yelled Glynda in a serious voice. Jaune ran up and slashed at Chu, who blocked with his axe only to be stabbed in the side by Jaune's other sword. Chu quickly grabbed Jaune's arm before lifting him up over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground, creating another crater. "That's gotta hurt," Siegfried pointed out as he cringed at the size of the crater. Jaune grabbed Chu's arm and threw him to the wall, with Chu landing on the wall. Before Jaune could react, he heard someone yell, "take this, water cannon!" Chu looked in Jaune's direction and dodged a barrage of water that pierced through the wall. "Jaune! what did I just say?!" Yelled Glynda as she used her magic to fortify the wall with ice and stone. Angra laughed, enjoying the fight "Go, go, go!" He cheered, wanting to see more of the destruction. "That jaune fellow sure is interesting." Hummed Napoléon as he prepared his weapon, being a large railgun. "I still wonder how you have that thing," noted Yatsu. As the fight went on, Marrow kicked Scarlet out of the arena, meaning he was out. Before marrow could help however, Chu kicked him out of the arena as well. "Damn, brother really wants to keep this between himself and Jaune." Cu looks at the fight between his younger brother and the new kid with a hint of a concerned look on his face. Back in the fight, Jaune's blades were covered in flames as he slammed them both into Chu's exposed torso, leaving burn marks in both parts. Jaune knows if he tried to heal, he would be screwed, knowing that Chu will take advantage. On Chu's side however he was tired, excited, and pissed that the little punk hadn't gone down already "Eh Glynda, is it alright if we go all out?" Questioned Jaune. Glynda knew what Jaune was planning, and she was about to say no, however at the same time she needed to know her student's limits. Glynda sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, yes you can." As she said that she pulled out her weapon, and started chanting... "Gates of light, close thyself.." As she began, a massive magic circle appeared around the arena. "Gates of light, close thyself. Give protection to my allies and bring ruin to my enemies" chanted Glynda as she produced a barrier around the arena. "This will allow you to go all out, but remember it still has limits." Glynda warned. "Got it," noted Jaune as he ran up and pushed Fox out of the ring and away from Jack. "Hey, do us a favor and jump out of the arena. I don't want you getting hurt because of this," asked Jaune. Jack looked at Jaune and then Chu, seeing the looks on their faces. "Alright then, but don't go killing each other now," jokes Jack. "Oh? Since when did you care about little old me?" Jaune taunted as Jack jumped out of the ring. "So, you called off your other dog huh? Alright then." Chu called as he and Jaune had a western standoff. As both jaune and Chu stared each other down, dark aura started zipping out. The ground itself started cracking as everyone waited in anticipation for the fight. Leona, the Adjaye siblings and Angra knew that this would be a very deadly fight. Meanwhile, on the side lines Glynda was preparing other spells around the forcefield, making sure that her students and herself were safe if this got out of hand. She was even prepared to use her semblance if necessary. Jaune looked at chu and smiled a dangerous smile showing is sharp teeth. "Let the real fight begin then," Jaune stated with a grin, as his face was covered by shadow. All you could see was Jaune's wide smile and blood red eye. Chu heard the glitch effect of the aura activating as Jaune's blades started floating and leaking dark red liquid. As jaune held out his hands, he spoke loudly. "NIgh+m@r€ m0De!" Faster than the eye could track, Jaune's blades stabbed into his hands and in the background you could hear Glynda yell, asking what happened. Jaune's left eye suddenly burst into flames, as it looped around his head in a sideways manner. His hair started to grow as it twisted and turned until metal chains were formed for his hair. His arms turned completely black as the blades grew in size, with the left blade gaining an eye symbol, the hilts of his swords melted away and fused into Jaune's hands, turning them into claws. As the transformation finished, Jaune disappeared, attacking Chu and cutting his back with his blades. To spectators, only blurs could be seen cutting Chu as he tried to defend himself. "You think you can beat me? HA! Don't make me laugh." Insulting Jaune as he stood on all fours on the barrier Glynda set up. Glynda sighed in relief finding out he was ok. Chu coughed up some blood, before wiping it away. "Hey, what the hell? Are you planning on killing him?!" Yelled Lain, seeing Chu may die in this fight. As Jaune twisted his head to look at Lain, the hybrid can see in his right eye pure bloodlust. Jaune let out a distorted laugh. "Oh don't worry~, he'll live," purred Jaune as he saw his prey. "Come on, come on! Show me your real strength!!" Insisted Jaune as he cut the air, sending a wave of air blades at Chu. Time seemed to slow down as everyone reacted. Glynda was worried, Angra, Leona, Ruggi and Ozymandias looked excited to see what happened next, Mercury was literally recording the fight as he licked his lips. Marrow was speechless, not believing the amount bloodlust that just one person could radiate, and the rest were either betting on who would win, scared, or worried for Chu. The camera zoomed to Chu as he smirked and took the attack head on. It created a cloud of smoke as Jaune glared at the place he just attacked and shook his head. "a tail?" Thought jaune to himself, wondering how Chu dodged a last minute attack before seeing his nightmare form. His legs gained claws with red markings on them, a tail formed with large spikes on it, and his hands were covered by big metallic claws. The claws were blade-like, and on top of the claws were the axe blades of Chu's weapon. The blades had grown in size, and turned black with a red edge. Chu was also now wearing a mask similar to a dragon, which covered everything except his mouth. As he finished transforming, Chu screamed, "I WILL GET YOU PUNK!" He bolted to Jaune's position, leaving a crater where he started, as Jaune himself sprinted at top speed to Chu. "Then let the massacre begin!" As both reach for each other, time seemed to slow, as Chu punched Jaune, and Jaune's blade clashed with Chu, before everything went black 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, everyone! Welcome back!" Announced a happy voice.

"Hello reader welcome back to our little show" says Rs. "Today we have have a bunch of new features to explain to you so get ready" says Rs in a excited tone. "And joining me for this again is my good friend 7" Rs says motioning to his friend. "Thanks Rs now today we will be discussing the skill tree along with other mechanics of the game" says 7. "And starting it off is 7 who will be explaining the skill tree" says Rs. "Of course I am, anyway the skill tree is similar to other games where you use the ex you gained from killing demons to level up and for this, the skill tree requires you to kill certain demons for some skills require you to be a certain level to unlock certain skills if this sounds annoying or unfair tell us and will fix it" says 7. "Now the weapons are easier to explain you use xp to upgrade things like attack and speed, simple enough then we have the ability to add special effects to weapons they'll require more work but it's worth it giving your weapons added effects such as slowing enemies down or burning them" says 7. "Now there is no way I'm talking about how to get your video game harem so here's Rs for that" says 7 as he grabs Rs and puts him on screen.

Rs dust himself off "so here the harem system" announces Rs as the screen shows a 6 option in a classroom showing the hybrids sitting and Glynda teaching the class "but first we need to discuss the options, in the home screen" says Rs as he take out a pointing stick and point at the first option " this is the status option, were you can see the characters stats, equipment skills and the part i will describe" explains Rs as he press the option, and select mercury as he points at a heart symbol "this were you can see the affection level of of the hybrids." Explains Rs as he points at the heart itself "here certain actions can increase the level of it, and depending on the rank you are in affection some scenes may differ, depending on the affection level you may get difference endings, including a harem ending" continue rs as he give the controller to 7 as he continues. "And i know you are questioning 'how can i get it' well simple that why there side storys for each character that will be divided by group of 4 including jaune, there gifts for that you may give to them and for there will be not safe for work content depending on the rank you are" continue rs as he finally ends with "That the affection system so 7 will explain the other options" as he gives his friends the pointing stick. 

7 then makes his own pointer. "Next is the inventory a simple mechanic that doesn't have many changes to it you get limited space but it can be grown through missions" says 7. "Speaking of missions that leads to the dorms where you can have characters save,heal and accept missions and switch which characters are in your team and whose giving advice" 7 says. Now the school itself also has a ship and training area these are the most simple as the shop allows for you to buy items which get better as you progress and training is just that allowing you to try different strategies and characters to see which work and what kind of play style your a fan of" says 7. "Now before we end this Rs has something else to say about the dorms, so take it away buddy" say 7 while dramatically leaving the screen. 

Coughs rs "the dorms aren't the only thing, we discuss" rs explains as 7 looks confused "what did i miss" rs look at his friend and explain "you explain how to get the points for experience for the skill tree but you never explained the tree itself" as Rs demenier? Suddenly change to his regular one "anyway, like you seen in the viewing the dorms are run down, so this is another way to gain affection, you can spent some of the money you earn through quest, free battle ect. To fix it up, make it nice, and you may gain access to new options, for example" the screen changes to shirou, robin and angra relaxing in a spa "the spa option will be available and you can see witnesses conversations bewteen the hybrids, and possibly get some very funny or fan service scenes" says Rs as the screen changes to a imagine of a shirou kicking a half naked angra as the towel cover his privates "as well the dorms have another fuction, each hybrid can get tired shown by this symbol here" points rs to a gray sad face "so if a hybrid is tired then if they fight there stats are half, xp is cut and will take double damage so i suggest to switch each time you see that symbol, im still trying to find a way to put it in the states screen and a name for it" announces rs az he points to his friend to continue

7 then rubs the back of his head. "Oops sport about that anyway the skill trees of characters are abilities that can be unlocked to upgrade a character for things like how they move or attack and new abilities like passive healing or damage dealing. Now these abilities aren't free they require you to use xp to gain them with higher abilities needing more xp" says 7. "I miss anything cause I feel I did" ask 7 to his friend

"Let me see" Rs answer back as he take out a book to see if 7 miss anything "oh!" Exclame Rs as he switches the screen to show jaune emblem and 3 choices: magic, ability and nightmare "you forgot to explain the 3 options you have, for upgrading also yes i know this feels a little to tidies but this the best attempt i have for keeping it organized so you wont be confused" answer rs as 7 nods and continues "so here we have 3 different options we will start with ability" 7 select said option and a net of abilities show, "take note that each hybrid have different numbers of options in each section, for example jaune has 12 abilities and 5 of them are stats boost, jaune magic section will be the most with 21 with 9 being stats boost and nightmare works kinda different" explains 7

"As you can see by the net design when you chose an ability on the tree other opinions open up allowing for you to customize the load out of the ability where you can go in a straight line focusing on a specific abilities or you can be all over the place having many different abilities" says 7. "This is the same for the different trees with the difference being in what you find example being in magic the skill tree will effect what magic your character can use and how powerful it will be using Jaune Fire ball spell you can make se that line to upgrade it so that it does more damage or takes less time to charge up, abilities are for things like movement such as being able to move in certain ways such as warping, flooting and other more interesting ways then I'm describing" says 7 as he takes a breath. "Man this is a lot, and lastly we have the nightmare tree which is linked to the nightmare mode allowing for things such as boost to abilities the character has in nightmare mode to in creasing the number of turns it active" say 7.

"Yep, so that all folks, next time we will discuss nightmare mode, how dungeons work, the music and weapons in more detail, after that we may come back to do characters description, personality strength ect." Announces Rs as he turns off the screen "to you have anything to say 7?"

"I'm just glad it's over dealing with the multiverse theater and helping you all n the same day has me beat" says 7 as he makes a portal in front of him. "I'm gonna take a rest also no more breaking into my house got it" says 7 to Rs with a serious look before entering the portal.

"Ok, don't ask the reason" says rs as he turns back to the viewers "so thank you for viewing my world, as well i have two announcements to say" rs take outs a clipboard "first off some of my worlds (fics) will be in haites for a while until i get inspiration back, and that i will start collage soon, so i may not do a lot of updates but i will do my best" smiles rs to the audience "the second announcement is that, i have a little discord server if you guys want to join, if you are interested PM me but if i see you are being asshole i will warned you and if you don't listen i will kick you guys out, so have a nice day everyone!" Ways Rs as the screen turn black

______________________________________

Damn 7477 words that a lot


	3. Prologue- classes and first missions?!?!

Jaune wakes up and looks around to find himself on the ground, surrounded by rubble. "What the heck happened?" Jaune says.  
"Simple kid, you're on the ground of a hallway," Jack says. Jack then helps Jaune get up. Jaune then sees a hole in the wall and another on the opposite end, causing him to remember his fight with Chu.  
"Oh please tell me I won that fight," Jaune says, looking at Jack.  
"You're the first to get up, if that helps you," Jack says.

As Jaune walks through the hole with Jack, Jaune leaning on him for support, the scene breaks to the other side of the building revealing a comedic sight. Chu was plastered to a wall unconscious as Fox, Mercury, Cu and Lainn try to pull him out.  
"Okay this is fucking ridiculous!" Marrow yells, frustrated as he returns with rope. Chu is stuck in the wall by what they now knew to be wind magic. Glynda massages her temples, knowing that she had fucked up.  
'I should have known this would have happened...' she thinks to herself. On the other side of wall that Chu was within, Ruggi and Angra had managed to get construction tools, like a jackhammer. Emiya and Leona shake their heads upon seeing the tools  
"I still wonder how they got those tools..." Leona grumbles, knowing he won't be getting any sleep anytime soon

Fox, Mercury, Marrow, Cu and Lainn have the rope tied to Chu's chest as they try and pull him out with no success. "Alright move out of the way people let the pros handle this" says Ruggi wearing a hard hat and construction outfit. "Alright bring it in Angra!" Ruggi yells. "On it!" Yells Angra also in contribution gear. "Alright let's test this puppy out" Angra says as he turns on the jackhammer trying to break Chu out only for the hammer to break when it got close to Chu's skin. "Right this guy has hard ass skin, alright Ruggi were gonna need the big guns!" Angra yells. "On it!"yells Ruggi as he ties a steel hook around Chu's waist. "Let's do this!" Yells Angra as he pushes the button that pulls the crane rope back. 

As the guys tries to get Chu out, we shift focused to Robin hood, Napoléon and Neptune counting the money they got "That fight was pretty.... savage" trails off Robin hood. As Napoléon and Neptune agreed. So the scene break back to Jaune and Jack as they stop for a moment thanks to a bruise in jaune leg "ow!!" Yells Jaune as Jack touches the bruise "that hurts" jaune growls back as the faunes wrapped a bandaged around the bruise.

"So was turning Chu into a new wall decoration part of your plane or was that just a nice little surprise" says Jack as he finishes putting the bandages on Jaune's leg. "Ehh I kicked his ass this is just a bonus watching them try and unstick him from there, also where did those two get a crane?" Says Jaune as he gets up and walks out of his hole with Jack. "No idea and it's best not to think about it to much" says Jack. The two then walk into the arena where Glynda was waiting with a death stare that just says "you fucked up".

Jaune went stiff as a stick knowing that Glynda goodwitch will make a punishment worse than death as Jack notices Jaune fear "H-hi Glynda, w-what did i miss?" Ask a fearfull jaune as Glynda was about to give a earful and a punishment but before that angra yells "we got Chu out fin-" before he could finish a blast of ice froze him on the spot as everyone look at Glynda and they say her eye twitching like mad, and they didn't even dare to talk/voice out there complains because they know she would immediately react negatively

Chu wakes up on the ground before sitting up and looking around and seeing the arena covered in ice and scorch marks. "What the hell happened here?" Chu then turns to see a shirtless Jaune with a mop in his hands trying to get the scorch marks out of the floor before turning to him. "Ah good you're up, now get you're ass up and help me with this mess" says Jaune as he goes up to Chu and helps him up. "So what happened cause last thing I remember was attacking you with my axe then I'm on the floor" says Chu as he takes a mop. "Well actually I sent you into a wall and you were so stuck we needed a crane to get you out" says Jaune. "Alright but that doesn't explain the ice and scorch marks" says Chu as he starts to mop the wet floor. " Ahh well that, that's from" Jaune has a ptsd flashback of a angry Glynda firing spells at Jaune as he does his best to avoid with his slightly injured leg.

Chu sees Jaune thinking of to the distance as he raises his eyebrow to jaune top less body, he isn't complaining at all, he wants this punck not dead more like put into his place but he gotta admit the punk is great in the eyes. As Jaune shake out of his flashback he noticed Chu staring at him more specific is chest, a blush start to form on jaune face ad he shoves a mop to Chu face "Get cleaning" jaune says with no room of objection and before Chu could say anything to jaune, said person is already in the other side of the arena 'so the little punk can get flustered easily, this should be fun' smirks Chu as he take off his top that it didn't cover it more use as a hood than anything and left his chest and abs exposed, as well he take off his battle boots, and starts to clean knowing that jaune is sneaking glances even do jaune himself deny it

"So your saying that the two launched each other into walls with one getting stuck" Watts says to Glynda who is sitting in front of him. "Yes sir" says Glynda. "And it took a crane of all things to get Chu out of the wall that Angra and Ruggi just happened to have" Watts says with hits of tiredness in his voice. "Yes sir that is what happened" says Glynda. "And what did you do in the situation" says Watts pretending not to know about the outburst in the arena. " I administered the correct course of action" Glynda says hoping that her attitude and lie are enough to hide the embarrassment she feels from the outburst in the class earlier. "I see, them that would mean that this is the appropriate course of action then" says Watts as he turns his monitor towards Glynda showing her shooting multiple ice and fire spells at Jaune and any other student in sight.

Glynda embarrassly blush as Raven laughs her ass off, as Watts shake his head "So should i start making the punishment?" Asl watts to Glynda who just nodded in embarrassment as Raven fall over laughing 

Scene break!

The others hybrids are doing there own things, Leona, Ozymandias and Shirou of all people talk about the fight "So Leona you still think, you can get that little Arc to be under your finger?" Ask a sarcastic Ozy as Shirou switches glances with Leona and Ozy who are glaring at each other "Oh yes little prince" growls Leona as he spits the word prince as it venom "i will get that little herbivore in my little hands and maybe under me" smirks leona knowing that he will get under his skins. Ozy grints his teeth in jealousy. "Alright I think that's enough you two, we don't need another argument turned death match between you guys again" says Shirou doing his best to defuse the situation as Angra runs into the room. "I heard death match are the prince and kitten fighting again, cause I want in" says Angra excited for a brawl. "Please like you could handle either of us you peasant" Ozy says with pride in his voice. "Princey boy I will rip your arms off and slap you with them, don't test me!" Angra yells getting closer to Ozy's face.(That was a reference to something. Hint it's a fan made rwby team) "Hmph I'd like to see you try it" Says Ozy. Shirou then pushes the two away from each other before dragging Angra to the door. "Alright that's enough out of you two, have a good day me and Angra here are gonna check on Chu and Jaune" says Shirou as he let's go of Angra and the two start walking to the arena. "Aww why'd you have to do that I was just starting to have fun" says Angra in a sad tone. "We don't need you and Ozy destroying the dorms that me and my brother just cleaned" says Shirou. "Tsk this better be interesting then" says Angra who's gone from sad to annoyed. "Oh come on it's not gonna be that baaaaaaaa" Shirou continues to say that as Angra looks forward before smiling at what's in front of them. Jaune and Chu are both shirtless, wet and with Chu on top.

Angra licks his lip in excitement and lust, as Shirou look at what angra is looking and imminently blush as he stutters a reply. In Jaune and Chu direction, Jaune was glaring at the person on top of him as Chu pins is hands as said person is smirking above of him as Chu licks his lips in excitement and smugness as he remembers what happened that lead to this.

flashback no jut- oh wait wrong series

*Both Jaune and Chu were cleaning the arena and were almost done when Chu splashed jaune with water as the blonde in suprised falls on his ass and as the dark blue hair guy laugs at Jaune fall 'hey fucker what was that about!' Yells jaune at Chu as the guy,just grins 'that was for the battle and i find it funny!' Chu continue to laugh as he fail to notice Jaune standing up and grabbing a water bucket'*

*Jaune then splashes Chu with the dirty water causing him to cough. "Hahaha not so funny now huh" says Jaune in a smug tone. Chu then gains a mischievous smile. "Oh you want to play like that uhh alright then" Chu says as he launches towards Jaune and pins him to the ground.*

Flashback over 

Angra is licking his lips with lust as he starts walking to them while taking his shirt off. "Angra what the heck are you doing!" Says Shirou trying to look away but getting in some peaks. "What does it look like I'm join this, now are you gonna get in on this orgy or are you just gonna stand there, watch and jack off to us either ones fine but ones funner" say Angra with a seductive tone 

As shirou stutters and trying to stop imagining dirty thoughts of jaune completely naked, sucking is neck as his fingers travel down his naked chest. Angra noticed shirou 'little' hard on as it strains the front of his pants, he smirks and walks in front of shirou and brings is hand hovering a little above shirou erection and licks his lips in lust "Well i see that the little brother isn't as 'little' as everyone thought" purrs Angra as he moves one hands around Shirou neck and brings him down for a kiss (shirou is 7,6 feet tall and Angra is 6,9 tall) and Shirou immediately kiss back as his eyes are glaze over with lust as he wrapped his arms around Angra waist and pulls him closer as both rubs there hard ons together as both starts moaning. Chu and Jaune hears there moans as they turns there heads to the direction as jaune blushed and looks away and tries to lower the arousal that is building up and Chu he smirks knowingly why they are so high as he brings is mouth to jaune ears and husly whispers "You know why they are so high" Chu says as he moves one of his legs bewteen jaune legs. Jaune slightly shivers as Chu answer before jaune can answer "It because we hybrid have incredibly high libido and Bloodlust" 

Chu bites jaune earlobe getting a groaned from jaune as there pants are getting painfully uncomfortable and In the other side of the arena, Angra and shirou separates for air as a string of saliva as Angra hears jaune groans as he smirks and move his hands under Shirou shirt feeling the red head four pacs and slowly move down to unbutton his pants. But before things get to sexual a lightning bold strike all the males shocking them and in a cartoon fashion you could see there bones. The culprit being Lainn as a electric ball is flooting on his hands "Oh? You think you can get Jaune first, then you wont i will be the one that will take him" growls in both lust and in a challenge.

Before the two could fight Jaune gets his clothes back on and books it out of the arena leaving the four hybrids alone before Angra spoke. "Alright I get why you zapped them but why the hell did you zap me, I was about to do it with mister not so little" says Angra. "Well I figured getting zapped with lightning would be better then getting turned into a living pin cushion by Emiya" says Lainn with a smug smile. Angra then thinks about what Lainn said before answering. "Alright you win this round you stick swinging prick" Says Angra as he starts to walk away with Shirou not to far behind him. 

Scene change 

Glynda is on her way to check on the boys to see if their done cleaning but notices Jaune coming out of the area at a fast pace. "Jaune where are going" says Glynda as Jaune stops dead in his tracks before turning to her. "Oh you know just heading to the dorms" says Jaune hoping to finish the conversation quickly. "Well I assume you're done with the arena then" Glynda says in a stern voice. "Ahh well you see I had cleaned half of it while Chu was knocked out so I left the other half to him, now how about you, how did the meeting with headmaster Watts go" says Jaune as Glynda's face goes red remembering the meeting she had with the headmaster and the punishment she got. "T-That's none of you're business now hurry to the dorms before I have you clean the arena next time something happens!" Says Glynda sternly. 

Back with Chu and lainn, the older sibling grabs lainn and lifts him up (7,10 chu and 7 feet tall lainn) as he growls in anger as his eyes turn a darker shade of red "Won't you tell your old dear brother what you mean?" Angrily Chu answers as Glynda walk in but hides in the coner to hear what they are talking about, as Lainn own eyes turn red as he lifts a eye and grabs chu arm as he tightens is grip "simple dear brother" sneers Lainn as both sent death stares to each other " I want that arc for myself" declares Lainn as Chu let put a animalistic growl as lainn continues "he isn't bad in the eye and pretty strong, and for your information im not the only one eh?" Grins Lainns showing his sharp as Chu tightings his grip on Lainn "oh? Why you think i want him?" Ask Chu as he starts to figure put who else want that arc 'so the lion and prince wants him? I see why, out off all the hybrids i was the more physically strong but when jaune arrived he easily sent me flying' Chu growls darker now 'he my fucking prey i wont let anyone else take that chance from me!!' Screams the bigger hybrid with rage in his head. He lets go of his younger brother and starts walking away. Lainn sees his brother walking so he stands up and prepares his own plans 'he is strong and have potential for greatest let the hunt begin dear brother' he laughs a little as his eyes are full with lust and amusement, he starts walking out of the arena "If im right Jaune is roomate to mercury going by both walking together" mumbles Lainn as he passes Glynda without noticing her "But if i want him i should get to know him first" Glynda then walks out of her hiding spot and looked to where the two had talked before speaking to herself. "So multiple students want Jaune, Oh that boy will have a lot to deal with" says Glynda with a look of worry on her face. 

Scene change 

Mercury is walking to his and Jaune's room to grab something but as he gets in he sees a naked Jaune about to put on his clothes. Mercury blush seeing jaune naked back as water drop slide down. Mercury unconsciously licks is lips and feels is dick getting hard, he watch the droplet sliding? On jaune back as it lands on jaune pretty fit bubble ass, as jaune puts on a shirt mercury adjusts his dick to go down is leg because it started to hurt it. Jaune turns around and sees mercury in the holding it open, a blush starts to appear in jaune face. Mercury looks down and his eyes widened as he sees jaune dick, a 13 inches long python soft, as mercury fast as lightning shuts the door close leaving a confused and embarrassed jaune as he puts on a jack strap and pants. "Pervert pervert everyone a pervert" mumbles jaune as he takes out his small knife and hid it in the sleeve of his shirt.

It's dinner and the all the hybrids are sitting around a giant table as Emiya serves everyone food with Jaune sitting between Angra to his right and Shirou on his left. "So Jaune how was your first day with others like you and this school" says Angra as he takes a bite of his food while everyone stops what their doing to look at Jaune waiting for his reaction. "Well I can for sure say that it was eventful, well that and I learned you're all a bunch of pervs" says Jaune as he continues to eat his food. " hahahahaha guilty as charged blondie" says Angra as he finishes his food and gets up and heads off to his room. "Alright I'm heading to bed gonna need to the energy to deal with tomorrow's teachers" says Angra as he walks away. "Actually I've been wondering who are the other teachers and what are they like" ask Jaune as everyone looks at each other before Emiya answers. "It's better you just see for yourself tomorrow alright, but the one thing I can say is that they hate us" says Emiya as he heads to the kitchen to clean up. "Alright guess I'm in for a treat tomorrow, welp night guys" says Jaune as he heads to his room to sleep. 

As jaune walked away the hybrids talk and eat there food, sage even got beer for everyone "so hick opinion on hick jaune~" a drunk mercury ask, the one left are leona, jack, sage, yatsu and marrow, the others left to there dorms  
."Oh he's great *hic*, I just want to bow before me and suck my cock hic" says Leona as he takes another drink. "Well get in line yeah kit hic everyone here wants that cock of his hic" says Jack. "* hic* how how big you think his dick is guys hic" ask Marrow on the verge of passing out. " Oh you have no idea *hic* I-I walked in on him and let me tell the boy is packing it *hic*" says Mercury who's getting hard just remembering Jaune's long 13 inch dick. " Oh then what we looking at Merc" ask Sage. " 13 inches and that's him soft imagine him fully hard" says Mercury. " welp I got dream fuel now" says Marrow as he passes out from the alcohol. " *Well that's my cue to hic leave night you hic bastards*" says Jack as he drags Marrow to the room. The others all had one last drink before heading to there rooms as well.

Mercury stumbled through the hall to sleep in his dorm, he pats, groan and almost fall a few times, as he struggles to open the door he open and closed the door and falls imminently to a bed, being jaune bed making waking him up as he sees a mercury besides him completely drunk jaune can smell the beer out of Mercury breading "mercury you are in my bed" calls Jaune but Mercury doesn't answer as he just lays there, jaune sighs and stands up, grave mercury on the shoulder and help him up to his bed, he puts him there and take mercury shirt off, showing his pretty fit torso. As Jaune was about to go to his own bed mercury grab him and hug him to his chest "you hic not going hic anywhere" declares a drunk mercury as he looks at jaune and kisses his forehead and sleeps with jaune trap in his hug. As Jaune tries to escape he feels something rising and grinding on his leg, only to look down and see Mercury grinding on him as his hold gets tighter. "Oh come on man let me go" says Jaune as he tries harder to escape. "Oh come on there's no need to be hic shy we're gonna have a great hic time" says Mercury as he loosens his hold enough for Jaune to turn around but before he can leave Mercury grabs hold of him and takes off his shirt and biting into his neck while feeling his six pack. "wwwwwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyy" cries Jaune as the night goes on. 

Scene change 

Mercury wakes up to find himself holding Jaune with his face in Jaune's neck with bite marks around it. "Well looks like we had fun last night" says Mercury. Jaune slightly glare at Mercury as he tries to get up, key word tries because mercury brings him down for a heated kiss as jaune shakes a little in fear as a single tear starts to form until Mercury pets Jaune head as stop kissing him and whispers sweat words to his ears having experience to calm down people that are rape/abusive experience as Mercury whispers a silent sorry as Jaune continue to slightly cry into his roommate shoulder. "Lets get ready" whispers the gray hair male to the arc as said person noddeds and leaves Mercury embrace and gets ready. 

Time skip

Jaune is eating breakfast with Shirou and Angra when Jaune ask a question. "So who's gonna be are first teacher?" Ask Jaune. "Ahh that would be the defense magic teacher Kirei Kotomine and I'm gonna be honest I don't like the guy" says Shirou. "See when Shirou doesn't like you then you've either done something terrible or you're just a horrible person" says Angra. "Well he can't be that bad can he?" Ask Jaune as he finishes his breakfast. "The dude literally throws knifes at us and it's up to us to either dodge or defend against them and if he just so happens to hit or kill one us, oh well" says Shirou as he and Jaune walk to the classroom. "Hey wait for us!" Yells Flint and Yatsu as they cach to the duo Yatsu gives a wave to them as a greeting and Flint gives a quick hello, as they walk to the classroom they got a lot of glares, sneers and insults as they walk and one prave studded throw a dagger at Jaune to draw new blood but Yatsu catch the weapon in time as he growls and walks to the student and use the same dagger pressing it to his neck "Oh you thought it would be funny to kill someone" Glares Yatsu down to the now shacking student, Shirou just rolls his eyes as he drags Flint and Jaune to the class, "Hey!" From the blond and "Don't rip the jacket!" From the Jazz boy, as shirou yells to yatsu "Hurry Yatsu or we be late and remember the last fime we arrived late!" Yatsu flips the knife and gave it back to the student "I suggest thinking before you do something stupid" declares the giant hybrid and walks to his friends 'should i even consider jaune a friend?' Yatsu ask himself, he catches up and before Jaune opens the door Shirou stop him and pushes him outside of the door and Shirou open the door and a rain of knives shoot out of the door.

"What the Hell!" Yells Jaune. "That would be Kirei the defense teacher, word of advice never let your guard down" says Yatsu. The four then walk into the room and In the front of the class is a rather tall man standing at 185 cm and looking to be in his mid twenties, wearing simple vestments and a golden cross around his neck. "Ahh it seems that you've grown accustomed to my door trick, seems I'm going to have to come up with a new plan, anyway class we have a new student so if you would be so kind as to come up and introduce yourself" says Kirei as he sits at his desk. "Alright well hello my name is Jaune Arc and I" Jaune doesn't get to finish his sentence as he hears multiple objects flying at him and he turns in time to dodge another set of knifes. " Ha looks like your aim isn't that FUCK" Jaune yells the last part as to knifes get thrown into his shoulders. He then looks to Kirei desk to see the teacher gone before looking to the left and taking a fist to the face. "You're reaction time is to slow and senses are sharp enough, all in all you're weak" says Kirei before going to stab Jaune's heart and brain before getting stopped by Flint and Yatsu as Shirou hold a blade to Kirei's neck from behind.

The students don't even dare cheer, stand up or anything, as they all can sense doom in the air as the hybrids release a large amount of killer intent, more the injured one as literally the area around him is getting burn as his left eye starts bleeding black blood as the hybrids would have ask but know one wrong and Jaune will die. As Shirou eyes burns a very very bright red "How pathetic" sneers shirou in a cold tone as Flint and Yatsu are now worried both know that shirou wouldn't become this cold in anything, but when Jaune arrived some of the hybrids for some reason became more protective of each other. Shirou moves a hand to Kiria neck as said person felt ice forming on his neck as he thinks to himself 'This animals dare to touch me!!' As he grints his teeth as Shirou moves to the a position to were the bastard can see "i$ t☆a+ a attempt to kill us?" Ask shirou as he head gous side ways as his hair is covering his face making him look more demonic and what is disgusting is when his voice sounds distorted and back to normal. As Jaune watches the others come to his aid he calms down and gains a smile on his face before passing out.

Scene change 

Jaune wakes up and looks around to see he's in what looks to be a hospital bed. " Good you're awake" says a female voice to his left. Jaune then looks to his left to see raven sitting at a desk not to far from his bed. "Raven?" Ask Jaune. "Yeah kid" answers Raven in a board tone. "Where am I and what are you doing here?" Ask Jaune. " Well to answer you're first question you're in the med bay and for the second I run this place" answers Raven as Jaune gives here a questioning look. "Why do you look surprised" asked Raven. "Well I never took you for the type to run a med bay and aren't you Watts assistant?" Asked Jaune. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me kid and yes I may be Watts assistant but that's not my only job. Answered Raven. "Now sense you're up you can get out of here and take you're friend there with ya" says Raven pointing to the bed next to Jaune's where Shirou is laying down with bandages on his chest and cheek. "Shirou! What the Hell happened!" Ask Jaune. "After you fell unconscious the kid here got distracted and Kirei uses the moment to escape his grasp and stab him in the chests and through the cheek, said it was punishment for threatening him, now the guy won't be able to talk for a little bit longer as his tongue also got stabbed and hasn't fully healed yet" says Raven as she sits back down and starts to type on her computer. "But now that you're both up you have to head to you're next class whichever that is" says Raven as she goes back to work. As Raven was drinking her afternoon coffee the door to her nurse office slams open making her spill her coffee to the papers she was working on making her go pale white as she work 3 days for those. The person that open the door was Emiya, Sun and Neptune as he looks around as he sees his brother and Jaune using some magic to heal a little faster the wounds even do he as Emiya runs to his brother side and talks "Hey im here, please get better" as the others two hybrids looks concerned as Jaune looks at them and asks "What fucking wrong with that man?!" Demands jaune as Shirou wakes up and smiles to his brother and kisses his hand. Thanks to Jaune the injuries don't hurt as much anymore, Sun was the one to responds "He just hate us, literally that guy almost kill Fox the most polite and respectful out of all the hybrids here!" Answer Sun as his anger is boiling.

As the hybrid walk out to there next classes before anyone can react jaune launches a fire ball on both directions "The hell!?" Yells Sun as he pushes Neptune out of the way as explosion can be heard, "Tsk i never thought the new one is this perspective, Kiria was wrong" growls a female voice, from the right as Jaune created more fire balls ready to launch as Neptune and Sun groan in annoyance and hate "hi there Ms. Icecolle" growls Neptune in pure disgust as a Brown hair woman wearing all white and is holding a pen, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (ok the fuck is this name) The best offensive magic instructor out there and the most horrible person as well, "So care to explain why you set traps in for us?" Ask jaune with vemon on his voice as the fire balls are shaking like they want to be released, as the teacher tsk "I simply hate your kind, they are a waste of space, but you are in time so i guess i will let you in" growls Celenike as she walks to her classroom 

As the three go to sit down a fireball is launched their way but is blocked by Neptune using water magic. “Ok I’m assuming all the teacher are gonna try and kill us whenever they can” says Jaune. “Yep” says Sun as dodges another blast sent at them. “Alright class it’s time for the daily sparing match and as usual I will be pulling a name out of this box” says Ms. I (That name is to long and annoying so she is now miss I) as Jaune gets ready to fight. “Oh don’t worry Jaune you won’t get picked” says Sun. “How can you be sure?” Ask Jaune. “I’m sure cause I know who’s gonna get picked” says Sun. “Oh yeah then who’s it gonna be?” Ask Jaune. “Simple it will be Neptune” says Sun as Ms. I pulls out the name and says who it is. “And the one fighting me today will be Neptune, now come on down” says Ms. I in a fake happy voice.

As Neptune sighs and gets up to go against Ms. Bitch 'that nickname works' thought Neptune as he stands up and glares at Ms. Bitch, in the side lines Jaune gives a question look to Sun to explain "Well i don't have all the information, but it may be before he came here" said sun as the fight begins as Neptune summon water pillars to block some fire spell "And what did he do?" Ask Jaune as he looks at Neptune fight, as Sun whispers it to Jaune ear "he supposedly slathered a large group of arcdemon when he just 8" Sun continues as the blonde hybrid eyes slightly opens key word slightly as Jaune face returns to his serious face as he looks at the fight "Tidal wave!" Said Neptune as slams his hands hands on the floor as a large wave of water shoots out to Ms. Bitch direction as she yells "Diamond Dust!" As the water immediately freezes. 

Neptune then blast through the frozen wave with his trident out doing multiple stabs at Ms. I with her dodging each stab before bringing out her torture stick?( I don’t what the weapon she uses to torture people is called) and clashing with Neptune. “Oh why do you resist me my dear” says Ms. I in a false sad tone. “I resist because I don’t want to be you’re next fuck toy” Says Neptune as he jumps back before casting another spell. “Whirlpool!” Yells Neptune as a whirlpool forms around the two with Neptune jumping in and moving around fast enough to create afterimages in the water. “Oh come on now Nep you should know that won’t work, Diamond storm” says Ms. I as she starts to launch multiple icicles at Neptune’s different afterimages. “So how many times have they fought?” Ask Jaune. “Ehh I lost count after 30” replies Sun. “She challenges him every class and even tries to get him when we’re not here” says Sun

As the battle gous on Jaune just say blurs, because this was getting boring for him not, thanks to Nep it more so the teacher because she just to crazy for his liking, as class finished and the hybrids walk to there classes Sun over hears a conversation bewteen two students "Hey you seen the new animal?" Ask the first students to his friend "Ya so?" Responds student B "Well maybe we turn him into a hungry bitch?" Smirks students A before the student B can answer Sun grabs them by the neck and coldly talks "So you said something about my new buddy?" Innocently ask Sun that sent shivers of death to the twi students as both nods as sun smirks cruelty "you lose because the others hybrid call dips" says Sun laugh enough so both students can hear sun lets go of them as sun growls "Scram!"

Jaune is walking through the hallways as he has a free period so he’s using to gain a feel for the layout of the school. “Man this place is big even with the tour I got from Watts this place is big” says Jaune to himself as he turns a Corner and runs into Mercury. “Oh Jaune good timing I was looking for you” says Mercury. “Oh why were you looking for me?” Ask Jaune. Mercury then gains a small look of discomfort before speaking. “Well you see I wanted to apologize to you” says Mercury. “Apologize for what?” Ask Jaune hoping that it wasn’t what he was thinking about. “About last night” says Mercury. Jaune them gains a look of discomfort as he tries to play it off and walk away. “Oh that well you don’t have to worry about that” says Jaune in a hurried tone as he turns and starts to walk away but before he could Mercury grabs his right arm. “Wait Jaune please, look I know what I did was wrong and there are no excuses for why I did it, and I can’t undo it” says Mercury with a voice full of regret as Jaune stops and looks at him. “But the thing I can do is say that I’m sorry and if you ever need anything from me then don’t hesitate to ask alright” says Mercury as he let’s Jaune go and turns to walk away but then Jaune speaks. “Wait Mercury!” Shouts Jaune as the silver haired boy turns around to be embraced by Jaune. “It’s ok I forgive you, you were drunk and weren’t think straight and while I haven’t fully forgotten that experience I don’t want to beating yourself up about it ok” says Jaune.

Mercury smiles slightly as he unknowingly hungs jaune tightly as he quietly says "ok" as that quickly happens they hear "Hey are you going to have sex if so can i join?" Ask a chiky as both boys quickly separate as Ruggi comes from the coner as he laughs "Shi shi shi who knew that you would get so many attentions of the others" as Jaune looks confused and Mercury just sighs knowing that most of the hybrids here have perverted reasons "what to you mean Ruggi?" Ask jaune curious now, because why would they want him He just see himself as regular.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough shi shi shi” says Ruggi as he walks away leaving a confused Jaune. “Ignore him Jaune he doesn’t make sense most of the time anyway” says Mercury. “Anyway come on we have to get to aur last class and this guy’s a little more chill compared to the others” says Mercury. “Oh how so?” Ask Jaune. “Simple really he isn’t trying to kill us while in class” answered Mercury. “Oh thank Oum I’m getting tired of nearly dying from each class, first it’s Kirei stabbing me then I have to dodge random spells from Ms. I” says Jaune “Oh we call her Ms. Bitch actually” says Mercury interrupting Jaune. “Ok but as I was saying having a teacher not actively trying to kill me will be great” says Jaune. “Good to hear cause we’re here” says Mercury who opens the door to avoid a deathstalker tail fly past him.

As Jaune looks bewteen the tail and Mercury then back at the tail with a deadpan stare "Oh you said he wouldn't try to kill me and this is just my fucking first day!" Jaune sighs with frustration as Mercury drag Jaune inside the classroom as he sees Professor Merlot a skinny male with white hair. "Well whatever, class we have a new student and we shall continue on the last class" announce merlot as Jaune raises his eyebrow from to the deathstalker, "It tiny?" In a low tone jaune question as deathstalker are usually big enough to crush a house, but this one, is the size of a small animal as the tail shrinks down in size and he went to sleep in a........ dog bed?! "Ok mercury explain the fuck he has a demon here" demanded Jaune low enough so mercury can hear him as he take notes to Merlot class so he can at least catch up in a way 

“Well to put it as simple as I can Merlot likes to experiment on demons and that scorpion right there is one of them” says Mercury. “So the dude experimented on it to basically turn it into his pet?!” Says Jaune in a surprised tone. “Yeah that’s about it” says Mercury. “Besides that and avoiding traps here and there this class isn’t to bad so we have a better opinion of him, of cours we still don’t like him but we can tolerate the stuff he does” says Mercury. 

Timeskip

It was time for launch as the Jaune decided to eat out side this time and be away from people so he can relax "Ahh nothing beats a old school Onigiri" happily eats Jaune is food as he takes a look to the landscape, rivers flowing down stream, bird singing and a lush green forest. The blonde hybrid smiles as this view reminds him of home. He doesn't notice two others individuals coming here "Oi why aren't you eating with us?" Ask the individual making Jaune jump in suprised taking him out of his trance, he looks back and sees it Scarlet and Cu, "Ahhhhhhh hi?" Answers the blond as his mood slightly got bitter because he wanted to eat in peace! “So are you gonna answer the question or are you just gonna keep staring; not that I mind” Scarlets writes to in his scroll with a smile on his face. “Well I was hoping to have a nice launch by myself thank you very much” says Jaune as he turns around and continues to eat while looking at the view. “Welp sorry to disappoint but we’re gonna sit with you and eat before the mission” says Cu as he sits next to Jaune on his right with Scarlet on his left. “Wait what mission?” Ask Jaune. “Oh the school sends us on missions all the time sense we’re more then capable then handling demons” says Cu. “And if we just so happen to die on one of these missions, well that’s just that” writes Scarlet. “Oh so we’re just doing their job and their hoping we die there” says Jaune. “Yep” says Cu as he finishes his food. “Anyway come on I was chosen as team leader this time and you’re coming with me” says Cu as he gets up and starts walking away. “Scarlet will bring you when you’re done” says as he goes inside and disappears. Jaune then looks back to the view with the sun still high in the sky. “So we’re doing this huh” ask Jaune. “Yeah we are now come on we got to get ready” writes Scarlet as he walks away with Jaune not to far away.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ehhhhhhhh this was... something" Rs said to the audience, as a producer is talking to 7 "What!!" Yells 7 to the guy that now is shaking in fear as Rs lift his eyebrow "What you mean it wasn't fan service enough, just a little more then it turns to fucking porns" yells a furious 7 as he beat the shit out of the poor guy outside of the camera "ok, im going to ignore that" stats Rs as he immediately goes back to normal and greets the camera "Hi everyone, i hope you are doing great so today we will be talking about the updates to the game, talking about 3 new features, nightmare mode, ect." Announce Rs as he click on the controller on hand turning on the tv "So first update is that i change the magic option to Skills so it more convenient, then the bar for nightmare mode finally got a name" says Rs as he points to the new name "Bloodlust bar or for short blood bar, it increases when you take damage and deal damage against enemys, and you can charge it more if you kill the enemy" Announce Rs a little to happy in the kill part.

“Rs what the Hell is with you’re staff!” Yells 7 as he comes on camera fixing his suit. “What could you possibly mean by that~ my dear friend 7” Rs says with a innocent tone. “Oh don’t play innocent with me you’re literally a god of lust and passion, it’s no wonder you’re staff think that there wasn’t enough fan service you have them so used to fan service equaling porn that they can’t tell the difference!” Yells 7 to Rs who rubs the back of his head. “Welp you got me there but can we talk about this later, cause we have new functions to explain” says Rs trying to calm his angry chaos god friend. 7 then clams down with a couple of deep breaths before looking to the camera and speaking. “Sorry you had to see that everyone now onto the new function, training” says 7 as he pulls out a remote and pushes a button and the screen changes to images of the training area. “Training has two fuctions one is testing the teams you have and the other is were you can put max to 5 units in the training room to level up while you the player are doing quest or exploring places, but it will cost you the motivation of the guys so think carefully to who you want to put there. Experience will very in what level you are putting the guys. So choose carefully and you may have great rewards but at the same time terrible consequences” says 7 as his right gains a 7 in it as his left gains a 13.

"Like 7 said it has risk and rewards, but it those help on getting more skits to laugh what are thise skits that will be in the future showings" says Rs as a Neptune appears and give Rs and 7 there coffe "Thanks Gorgon" 7 smiles anf drink the coffee "Your Welcome ssssir" G.N answer and slithers back to getting his own drink "so next we will talk about is the nightmare mode itself" explains 7 as the screen shows jaune as a black figure with glowing red eyes as bloods explode out of his hands, as Rs continues "As you can see nightmare mode will activate when the blood meter fills up and they staved themselves with there weapons and before anyone ask those weapons are made out of demon parts and any injury that was cost to activate it will be heal" explains Rs as his friends walk out of the camere to bring something that he forgot.

“Now for one of the more simple parts of the game, at least that’s what Rs says but let’s see” Says 7 as one of Rs assistants hands him a script. “So the weapons in the game can be upgraded to add more effects to the weapons such as adding a element to it which is the most basic of the upgrades that can be given with you only needing to find and kill certain demons to get the required parts needed to upgrade the weapo” says 7 as the screen behind him changes to show the upgrade screen. “Now the next part is just upgrading the weapon itself to be better such as making sharper, hit harder and reach farther, these updates don’t require you to hunt specific demons but to just gain xp to use for it” says 7 as he looks at the script one more time before gaining a look of annoyance on his face. “As for the final part being adding special effects I’ll let Rs explain that as the person who gave me the script forgot to put the info here so if you’ll excuse me I have someone to kill” says 7 as he goes off screen as screaming can be heard before he jumps back on screen. “Also weapon crafting may be a new feature later on but me and Rs still have to work on that one a bit more” says 7 as he goes off camera just as Rs comes back from looking for whatever his assistants forgot.

Rs arrived and looks for his friend he just isn't there "Ok, well moving on to-" before he continue a assistant whispers to his ears as Rs eye slightly twitch but he calms down "Ok the special effects are status effect like, poison, paralysis, burn and freeze are the four status ailments that can be put into your weapon there two more status effects but it can only be use by skills or iteams" says rs as the symbols of each states ailments appears

Poison- purple bubbles  
Burn- a flaming skull  
Paralyzed- yellow electricity   
Freeze- a women frozen in ice  
Blindness- dark cloud  
Rage- a tick mark

"Each one are simple to understand" says rs as he take out a clipboard "ok poison will last 4 turns and will cost damage on the unit the more it last the deadlier it becomes, burn is the opposite great for starting damage but not to kill enemies, paralyzed is basically were you can't use any offensive attacks or skills" explain rs aa he flips the paper "next is freeze were the unit cant do anything for 2 turns, blindness will last 3 turns but the unit afflictid with it will always miss and rage is basically that unit will go beserk attacking both enemies and foes for 5 turns" says rs as 7 walks back "so 7 will discuss them ost of the game, we aren't really music experts he would simply says how would they sound like and if he wants he can give a example"

“Thank you also sorry for that little episode of mine anyway the music in the game is still very early in development and whatever I say is basically all we got” says 7 as he pushes a button and the screen changes to some promotional art for the game. “Ok so the games main music will be a calming song with a decent speed mainly to help calm down after the adrenaline pumping music for battles is over” says 7. “Speaking of battles these will still be instrumental but will be faster and more energetic” says 7. “Nightmare mode may potentially have a Rock/Punk Rock sound to it” says 7. “And now Rs will explain boss themes sense this just feels weird talking about it when we have almost nothing for it” says 7 as gives Rs a please help me look. “Yeah like 7 said the music is in super early development so I’ll just give you what we have” says Rs. “Tyrian will have super unsettling music that you would hear in a horror movie while Hazel is going with a gladiator theme, you know the drums and the horns you hear get played” says Rs as he looks at 7 to finish this. “Yeah that’s all the music we have so far of you’re disappointed in what we have, all we can say is that we’re sorry” says 7.

"Ya" answer Rs as he take out a clipboard "Next is quite interesting, we have dungeon!" Says rs as multiple dungeons appears on the screen they appear so fast it difficult to find see "so it similar to fire emblem echoes dungeon crawling, enemies will on the surface, to start the fight you need to hit the enemy to start it but take note in the fight you cannot escape you need a iteam for it" says rs as the image above shows a colossians style map "so that all for today guys next time we will do characters spotlight, so anything to say 7?"

“Ehh not really Rs I’m just happy to be here sense the theater isn’t really going well, but hey some of my other worlds need updates so let’s see what I can do with those” says 7. “Welp have a good day people and call me if you need my help Rs” says 7 as walk through a portal. "Bye everyone!" Waves rs

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Co written by supershot7 and 8672 words


	4. Prologue final- labyrinth and reunion

Jaune, Scarlet, Cu and Flint are all in a bull head waiting to arrive at there destination so that they can get the mission over with. Flint sees Jaune making sure that his swords are ready. "You ready for this?" Ask Flint as Jaune looks up at him before giving a smile. "It's just some demons nothing to big, so I should be fine" answers Jaune. "Glad to see some confidence in ya but don't get cocky, now come on the others are waiting" says Cu as the bullhead lands and the four get out and meet up with Napoleon, Angra, Sun, Neptune, Sage and Emiya. "Look who finally arrived" says Angra. "What the heck took you so long we've been wait for forever now and I want to bash some demon faces in" says Angra as he got excited. 

As Emiya role his eyes and just drags Angra to the labyrinth "Remember the last time we go on a mission and you almost kill us?" Sarcastically ask the white hair male, "That was one time!" Screams Angra trying to get lose from Emiya, as the other just laughs and starts walking to the labyrinth of the demon, as Jaune is walking and preparing his weapon, Napoléon walks up to him and starts small talk "Hi" greats Napoléon as Jaune looks at him slightly but greats "Hi, what are your intentions for talking to me" Jaune suspiciously answer because at the moment most are either horny after his ass or to annoy him, as Napoléon raise his hands in a defensive stance "Hey hey, im just here trying to be friendly" grins Napoléon to the smaller hybrid. Jaune looked at the guy before calming down. "Sorry about that it's just so far the others I've talked to either annoyed me or are after my ass with few exceptions" says Jaune. "Well I can understand that, heck you don't look to bad so I can why they want you" says Napoleon. "What about you then, also trying to get in my pants" says Jaune as they get back to the group where Cu is giving orders. 

"Already guys our mission is simple, kill the demon before it escapes or devour the town people" explain Cu to the rest as all of them prepares there weapons.

Back in the school 

Glynda and the rest of the hybrids are in a control room "All systems online" Says Chu as he in the middle activating SALEM, as Glynda nods declares "Is the visuals activated?" She ask as Ruggi and Leona says "Online" as ruggi activates the drones that Cu took with him, as the screen lights up and shows a sky view of the field group, Gawain, Ozymandias and Yatsu are connecting the Aura together "Connection done, everything is code green no interference" declares Ozy as the rest take control of the drones, as Glynda noods as Sits down and connects to the field group, "Can you guys hear me?". "Understood" says Cu as he looks forward to the town. "Alright Sun, Neptune, Emiya, Sage and Napoleon head to the town, that way if any demons show up you can keep them out, everyone else you're with me we're gonna head over to the nest and kill these things" says Cu as the two groups split up and head in opposite directions. 

Scene change brought to you by Jaune hiding from a horny Chu.

"He seems to know what he's doing" says Glynda. "Yeah he's usually one of the leaders that we pick for missions like these" says Lainn. "Well it's good to know there are leaders here" says Glynda. 

Scene change brought to you by Jaune walking into his room to find a shirtless Angra before closing the door and walking away.

Cu's group was walking to the nest before they heard a shot go off and they started to run to the area. "Looks like the action started without us" says Flint getting his guitar spear ready as he runs. "Well then we'd better hurry up cause I ain't missing this!" Says Angra as he grabs his tonfas. As the five arrived at the seen Jaune saw seven people that caused him to stop dead in his tracks which was noticed by Cu. "Hey what's wrong?" Ask Cu. Jaune then points one of his blades at the group ahead fighting the demons but slowly losing. "Them" Jaune says with venom in his voice as he looks at team RWBY. "I'll help the red head, the ginger and the guy, you can help the bitches" says Jaune. "Alright then, Flint go with Jaune. Angra and Scarlet you're with me" says Cu as they split to help the two teams.

As team rwby and npr are trying to get to the source but are busy fighting demons that resemble a fusion of a spider and flie trap "Get off me!" Screams Weiss as she is trying to get one of demons off her "Got ya!" Screams Ruby sending a bullet infused with wind magic throw the demon skull, as the rest are getting overwhelmed even with Pyrrha nikos the best of the best, they were going to die thanks to the overwhelming numbers until a air blade cut a path as they saw Jaune and Flint running toward them "Flint take the left i take the right" says jaune as he ignites his blades "Got it!" Agrees flint as his weapon of choice a guitar with a lance spike in the tip "Let get this party started!" He jumps and slams his guitar to the floor creating a shock wave that pushes the demon horde far enough so they get breeding room as Ruby looks happy, blake is relieved but yang and Weiss look disgusted, in jaune side he cuts and ignites any demon that he cuts until he needed to dodge some demons attack sending air blades and earth spikes at him to deal with this quickly jaune slams his blades to the ground as he says "Take this icicle!" As the area around him suddenly burst cold winds and creating ice spike in the ground either staping, freezing or both any unfortunate demons in range and to make sure they are dead the guitarist plays his guitar as a rain of lightnings strikes lands on the frozen demons and any that didn't got frozen yet.

As team Npr look conflicted Ruby runs to her first friend "Jaune!" She was about to hug until the blond hybrid points a sword to her neck. As Ruby looks shock but then she remembers what she did "Ah jaune i-" but was cut of when Jaune glare at her full of hate "I don't want to hear anything from you i just came to make sure that Ozpin *dogs* don't die and he bitch about it" Sneers Jaune with venom on his voice as he starts walking away "Flint we need to reunite with the rest of the group" the blond hybrid orders as Flint noods not liking how Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 are glaring at them "We didn't need help from animals like you" Bit-i mean Weiss angrily says to both of there saviors "Ya we could have win without help from you trash!" Insultingly says Yang..... nah bitch 1 fits better ("i don't hate yang i just don't really like her she on the bottom of my list" says Rs as he prepares a bunker just in case) as Flint glare at them with his eyes full turning red and full with blood lust "Shut it! I don't want to hear anything from you people we came to do our mission we could have easily left you to die but Jaune decided to save you guys" Growls Flint as he remember all the horrible things people did to him, before anything that can be done Jaune grabs the guitarist elbow and calmly said "Ignore them, it not worth it" as both hybrid walk away from view.

As the two are walking away Yang decides to say something.("7 here I also don't hate Yang but she is one of the characters I like less, now to the bunker" says 7 as he grabs a box of supplies and get in the bunker Rs made.) "Hey we're not done here!" Says Yang as she grabs Jaune's shoulder, turns him around and lifts him up by his shirt as Flint gets his guitar but is blocked by bitch 2. "Apologie" says Yang as her eyes turn red while Jaune just gives her a board look. "For what?" Says Jaune. "For threatening my sister, now apologize before I hurt you" says Yang as she lifts her arm up in a attempt to threaten Jaune. Jaune sees this gives a look to Flint to stand down which he does. "Looks like this one at least knows his place" says Weiss. "Alright I'll apologize but I need to do one thing first" says Jaune. "And that would be" says Yang. "This" says Jaune as he head butted Yang in the nose causing her to let him go, to which he then gives her a right hook followed by a left uppercut to the jaw. Weiss turned and was about to help Yang but Flint grabs his guitar and smashes the bottom part in her face sending her into a tree. Ruby and Blake go to there partners as Jaune and Flint walk away but as they walk by Jaune's old team he looks at them before giving a smile and a two finger salute before running off with Flint to regroup with Cu.

As Jaune and Flint are trying to reach the rest of the group. The others are dealing with there own problems, "Fucking sake just die!!" Screams Cu as he slams his spear through the chest of a weird looking arcdemon class, it as a human body with crossbow hands, snake tail instead of legs and sunflowers head, as Angra tries to freeze the demon in place "Ice coffin!" He sent a 6 large ice spikes to the demon with it hand guns was able to destroy 4 ice spikes as two reach the target tail freezing it enough that it wont run. Scarlet cuts the back of the demons with his cutlass as flame burns the demon, as in the aura "Hey! Are you ok!" Ask Jaune as both runs to reach the rest of ths group "we are fine" yells Cu as he creates a barrier of earth blocking some gun fire from the demon. "Ya we are fine, fine enough that we won't die imminently!!!!" Screams Angra as the demon was able to realece from the ice it wrapped around the legs of the tattoo hybrid as said hybrid are firing ice shards to the tail as he scream "Let me go!". In the aura Glynda orders "Neptune, sun, sage emiya how things on protecting the town!" She ask as Emiya answers back "Were ok here we were able to hold off the demons enounth? That evacuation is completed" Trasmition cut off. 

"Emiya, Sage, Neptune, anyone!" Yells Glynda looking at the screen as no one answered. 

Scene change

Jaune was slashing at demons that appeared left and right charging his wind blades to slice off limbs while dodging strikes. " icicle!"Yells Jaune as he plunges his blades into the ground impaling most of the demons around him. "Jeez are all the first missions like this" ask Jaune as he stabs a demon through the eye. "Well it depends on who you ask really" says Cu who turns three demons into a shish kebab with his spear. Angra and Flint are fighting the demon with Angra trying to bash the thing off himself as Flint stabbing from behind. As the fight gous on "Hey!" Screams Jaune as he was slam by the tail as he was able to to stap the tale and free Angra but angra landed face first on jaune "huff" gounds Jaune, as flint "Thunder rain!" Flint plays his guitar as lightnings falls and attacks the demons around the group and Cu fires a barrage of spears made out of with "Javelin rain" stabbing all demons and finally killing the weird demon as they take a breath as Sun was able to get through the group "uy guys GUYS we need backup!!" Yells sun as explosions can be heard in the background and screams "Sun what happening!" Screams angra as everyone starts running to the exit as They kill any weak demons "Neptune here! We are inside the labyrinth sent back up!" He yells as they hear what could be described as growls

Scene change

Back in the control room Glynda orders "Give me a visual now!" As Jack, Shirou Robin and Yatsu control the drones to show a visual of the situation a large dome of energy surrounds the town. "Oh no" says Glynda as she sees the dome where the town should be. "Get me contact with them as fast as you can" says Glynda with worry in her voice. "Alright you heard the woman let's go" says Shirou as he and the rest try and regain connection to the others. 

Scene change 

Emiya, Sun, Sage, Neptune and Napoleon were in what appeared to be a forest themed labyrinth full of traps. The five were sticking together so that they don't get lost and lose each other. "So how long do you think it's gonna take to find the demon" says Neptune with his trident out and ready. "Not sure I mean it could be any ack" says Sun as a migit size rabbit with metal back legs, long ears that have scythe blades attached to the end, multiple color jewels spread around its body. It fur is yellow, the eyes are red and it has large claws on its paws. Had jumped off of Sun giving him some scratches on him thanks to the claws. "Welp looks like you got you're answer" says Sage as Sun runs at the thing trying to hit it only for it to jump away and Sun to step on a trap tile which releases a gas onto all of them. The group coughs and Sage imminently realizes "It poison get out!" He yells as the others follow, as Sun coughs some blood as he slows down and collapse on his knees as he as he tries to breathe sage emiya looks back and sees what happens "Sun!" He screams and jumps back to his friend side blocking attacks from two demons that are a combination of spiders and flie trap as he cuts them in half. "Neptune hurry!" He yells as Neptune quickly kneels and breathes calmly as a bubbles enter sun body "Cure" as they enter slowly the poison get lesson and purple bubbles come out of his body popping far enough that the poison get purified, as Sage, Napoléon and Emiya circle around and killing any demon that tries to attack. 

Back with the group first group

Cu and Co. Arrived to the dome as Glynda gave orders "First priority is to reunite with the others" says the women through the aura as Marrow found information on this demon "Found it!" Declares the faunes as the information pop up in the screen of the control center/aura "It names is Delta, a general class demon, that feeds on frustration/anger" Angra looks deepan and the rest just have 'ok' faces "It one that been hunted down for 4 moths for destroying 2 towns in vale and it incredibly fast and annoying to deal with, ok the fuck is the last part" curse Marrow. 

As the group arrive at the dome they stop and wait for orders. "What's the plan Ms. Goodwhitch" says Cu as he and the rest wait for the plan. 

Scene change 

The members in aura are all looking at Ms. Goodwitch wondering what they should do before she ask. "First how are the communications with group B going" says Glynda as the members there are working hard. "We may be able to reconnect with them but that will still take some time" says Ruggi. "Alright then and how long would it take for us to regain contact with group A once they enter" Ask Glynda. "Just as long as group B which means that if they went in" says Mercury before Glynda cut him off. "They would be going in blind" says Glynda as she thinks about the situation before coming to a conclusion. "Alright team A you will be going in there to retrieve team B" says Glynda. "This will be you're main objective, reunite with team B then work together to kill the demon, if that isn't possible then figure out a way to escape and will send backup to you're location" says Glynda in a commanding voice. "Alright ma'am" says Cu as he looks to everyone else. "You heard the woman, now let's go" says Cu as the five go in. 

Scene change 

Team B we're currently running through the labyrinth with Napoleon in front blasting any demon in the way with his rail gun, with Sage and Neptune at the sides stabbing and slashing any demons that pop up from the sides as Emiya is killing any that get to close to them from the back as Sun tries to contact the others. "Hello is anybody there, anybody!" Says Sun in a frantic voice as he tries to get in contact with any of the others. "Hello Sun is that you" Ask Cu as Sun gains a smile before bashing a demons face in with his nunchuck. "What the Hell Neptune you're supposed to keep these off me!" Says Sun annoyed. "Hey I'm doing my best here!" Says Neptune as he stabs another demon in the chest. "These things just keep popping up and I'm starting to get tired here" says Neptune as he wacks another demon away. Sun looks at him for a bit before continuing to talk. "Anyway where the heck are you guys" ask Sun. 

Scene change 

Team A we're running for their lives as the floor behind them was falling down to reveal a large drop with spikes at the bottom. "Don't ask me that, this place is just confusing to try and navigate through" says Cu as they make a turn and stop on solid ground. "Look have Napoleon use his rail gun as a signal and we'll come to you." Sun is silent for a moment before he starts to speak again. "Yeah that can't be done at the moment" says Sun. "And why not" ask Cu. "Well Napoleon is the main thing keeping us from getting overwhelmed by these spider traps, which is what I'm calling the demons trying to kill us" says Sun. "Alright then we'll you guys stay safe and when you can do the plan, got it" says Cu. "Yes sir" says Sun before going back to killing demons. Cu then looks at everyone. "Alright is everyone ok, no injuries or anything" ask Cu. "I'm good" says Jaune. "Same" answered Flint. Scarlet nods yes. "Yeah I'm good" says Angra as he moves his foot only to activate a trap tile. "Oh fuck me" says Angra as gas shoots out of the ground. "Angra/Scarlet!" Yells Jaune, Cu and Flint as they run to them. As they are doing this Angra and Scarlet are having trouble standing. "I swear when I find that thing I'll Rip it's head off" Angra says before he passes out. "Ahh what the Hell happened" says Angra as he gets up and looks around to find himself in a unfamiliar room in a bed shirtless. "What the?" Says Angra as he suddenly feel a hand touch his shoulder to which he turns around to see Jaune. The Jaune in the same condition as Angra shirtless and with bite marks on his neck, Angra jumps a little as he falls over of the bed as 'Jaune' laughs a little he then stands up revealing he actually naked on the covers same with Angra. 'Jaune' helps the black hair male to stand up, Angra looks around seeing they are inside a room and he finds a Mirror, he paralyzed he walks to it as 'Jaune' look at him with confusion "what wrong" ask Jaune "i i don't have my tattoos" admits Angra as his body doesn't have those weird tattoos "What you mean?" Ask the blond hair male, as the black hair male turns around and looks frantic "What happens to the others!" In a frantic fear of what if they are dead or worse "i don't know who are the others?" Ask Jaune making the smaller one freeze as he looks at his boyfriend? "What you mean? Were Emiya, Cu, Neptune!" He ask with fear in his voice as Jaune looks even more confused "who are you talking about we don't know who are those people, are you ok" he ask with worry on his voice. As Angra stays there paralyzed.

Back with the others

"Hey hey wake up!" Screams a very worry Cu as flint and Jaune kill any demon near there hiding place for the moment, "Die!" Screams Jaune massacred a large group of spider traps, "Scarlet wake up!" Cu tries to wake up the scarlet hair male. "Come on wake" says Cu as he is shaking Scarlet trying to wake him up, which works but Scarlet has a dumb smile on his face and is just looking at the sky. "Scarlet are you ok, if you are hold up three fingers" says Cu. Scarlet looks at him before putting his hand on his head and petting him. Scarlet then mouthed the words "good dog" before falling to his side and moving as if he we're laughing. "Yeah he's not good" says Jaune as he continues to stabs another demon in the head. "Dang it if only we had Neptune with us" says Cu as he grabs Scarlet and puts him over his shoulder. "Alright Jaune grab Angra we're getting out of here, also Flint" says Cu as Flint turns to him while avoiding a demon before summoning a lightning strike on to them. "Yeah" says Flint. "How long can you keep a continuous lightning strike going?" Ask Cu as makes sure Scarlet doesn't squirm to much. "About a couple of minutes at a time" answered Flint. "Alright then do that in front of us we'll use it to signal the others as to where we are" says Cu. 

Scene change 

Angra and Jaune we're sitting at a table having some toast and eggs. "So how did you sleep" ask Jaune as takes a bite out of his toast. "I had this weird dream and you were there" answered Angra as eats some eggs. "Oh and what was the dream?" Ask Jaune. "Well it was honestly kinda weird, we were in a field fighting demons" says Angra as he grabs his toast and puts some butter on it. "Us fighting demons, well looks like you shouldn't have a drink before bed" says Jaune. "Yeah, you're right" says Angra. 

Scene change 

Team B had found Delta and were trying to kill it but it dodged all their attempts at hitting it. "Get back here!!!" Screams in frustration Sun as he slams his Nunchucks were Delta was creating a crater as said demon laughs and taunts the group "You will never get me bitches!!!" The rabbit demon runs as Neptune and Emiya are just continue to fire spells of water and fire "Stays still dammit!!!" Growls Napoléon as he recharges his rail gun missing again blowing a large hole in the maze. As Sage is planning "we are playing to his game get we need to calm down" orders sage but they aren't listening thanks to being so preoccupied on the demon, he didn't notice something wrapped around his legs until it to late "what!"

Back inside Angra dreams.

Angra is dress and meeting Jaune parents as he feels this is wrong, but he can't figure it out "Come on we are going to be late" jaune says he dress in a black shirt with blue pants. As Angra smiles and kisses Jaune on the mouth.

Back in the real world 

Sage had gotten caught by the vine of a giant spider-trap that was trying to eat him. "Oh Hell no" says Sage as he uses his sword to cut the vine before positioning himself to land on his feet while charging a attack. "Fire wave!" Yells Sage as a steam of flames comes out of his hands and burn the spider-trap. "Fire vs Plant, not hard to which is gonna win" says Sage as he turns around to see his team fighting Delta to which he runs to them swinging his sword only for Delta to backflip onto the blade before jumping up and drop kicking Sage, using the momentum to get some distance between himself and the group of hybrids.

Delta laughs in a mocking tone "Is that all you got, you pest" making Sun grints his teeths making steams come out of his ears as his weapon starts dripping red liquid "i will kill you, son of bitch!!" As his Nunchucks suddenly expands and crushed his arms, as the others snap out of there rage Napoléon yells "Sun d-" but was cut off as the floor around them collapsed separating them from Sun and the demon, as the demon stays there grinning his tail burst in lengths as a large hand metal claws, as under his rage full eyes tattoo thaf resemble scratch marks appears with his teeth becoming incredibly sharp, his arms and weapon comes one, armor cover his forearms, were the elbows should be there a large chains connecting to a large metal hands with mouths on the palm with large sharp teeth and long tongue with large blade claws "I will" the left mouth sayz maniacally "tear you" says the right mouth with a cold tone "tear you to pieces!!!" Yells sun with pure anger as he launches a fist to the demon with the chain becoming longer to smash the demon, as the rabbit dodged it "Then get me Bastard son!!!" He laughs as Sun screams like a raging animal, as he follows the demon deeper.

Back with group A 

As group A are walking through the labyrinth, having escaped from the spider-traps, they suddenly hear what sounds like people screaming so Jaune, Flint and Cu get there weapons ready. "Alright stay sharp we don't know what's about to come out of there" says Cu holding his spear ready to turn whatever comes out into a shish kebab. The screaming got louder as Neptune, Sage, Emiya and Napoleon fell out of a wall. "Guys?" Asked Flint as he put his guitar on his back before helping his friends up. "What happened?" Asked Cu as he helped Emiya up. "We found the demon but he was able to dodge all of are attacks and pissed Sun off enough that he transformed just to kill the thing" answered Emiya. "What about you guys?" Asked Emiya. "Ehh nothing much just some less powerful demons, but Scarlet and Angra affected by this gas, we don't know what it fully does but scarlet can barely move and Angra's been unconscious this whole time" says Cu. "But now that Neptune's here we can get the stuff out of them" says Cu while looking at Neptune who then goes to scarlet who's on the floor looking at the sky. 

Scene change 

The sky is a swirling mess of colors as Scarlet flies through the sky as Jaune is on a motorcycle in front him riding off into the sunset with the Cu brothers following him on all fours. Suddenly the sky turned dark as a giant Neptune with trees growing from his shoulders as waterfalls are coming from his eyes reaching for and grabbing him in his hand as the world goes completely dark.

Back in reality 

As Neptune is concentrating to clear the toxins on scarlet blood, the others are talking ideas to there situation "Ok first off any information on the demon?" Ask Emiya as he sharpens his two blades and his his holster full of different styles throwing knives "Well it name is Delta that is a general class" answer Jaune as Napoléon and Sage are fixing the taller hybrid railgun thanks to being jam in the fall "For Oum sake the stabilizer got destroyed" grouns Nap (Short for Napoléon) as that is a important part as he takes it out and tries to search a replaces in his bag "Is it bad?" Ask Sage as he uses his magic to heat the metal slightly of the barrel to make it look forward not side ways "Well is the thing that make sure it doesn't explode, HA!" slightly yells Nap finding the piece he needed and replaced it, as Neptune moves to the other unconscious hybrid as he looks at Scarlet weirdly. The Scarlet hair hybrid wakes up and looks around as he writes through the aura 'What happened' to Neptune as the blue hair hybrid look at him with a weird look as he answer "You and idiot here, got effected by a gas that has incredible high effects of hallucinations and euphoria effect that you basically went to a acid trip" answer Neptune as thanks to his demon half he can enter people minds if needed, and he saw that as he shake his head and cures Angra next. Scarlet blush now remembering what he dreamt about. "l- lo hello!!" Yells a voice in there aura as it took the hybrid in suprised, as everyone touches there ear piece as Flint answers "Hey we are here why did it took so long?" He ask as Leona grouns through the ear piece as he answer "The barrier has a interference that make it harder to connect" angrily answers leona as Glynda begins to speak "what happen?" As Cu sigths and explain the situation.

After the explanation the control room stays quiet. "Any ideas Glynda?" Ask Jaune to his older friend. 

Scene change

Back in the control center the hybrids that stay behind looking at Glynda and waiting for a answer and her judgment to prove that she supports the hybrids "ok here the plan.."

Scene change (again)

"Get back hear!!!" Screams a beserk Sun chasing down the demon. "Hmmm no" says Delta as he jumps around avoiding all of Sun's attacks while taunting him relentlessly. "Ahh why won't you just stay still!" Yells Sun as he continues to try and hit Delta extending his arms out destroying the walls of the labyrinth with each hit. "Why won't you give up on trying to hit me, I mean you can see that it won't work and yet here you are doing the same thing over and over again thinking the outcome will change if you do it enough times" says Delta. "You know I'm pretty sure that's the definition of insanity somewhere, seems fitting" says Delta as he jumps up and delivers a axe kick to his shoulder cutting into him a bit before using his other foot to kick Sun in the jaw which disoriented him long enough for Delta to get his foot out and jump away. Sun then tries to grab him with his tail hand only for Delta to flip over it and run along it as avoids Sun's hands trying to grab at him before reaching his neck and jumping off his neck.

Scene change 

Group A we're tracking Sun down which was made a lot easier with the aura. "So how's it going with Angra" asked Cu. "Well he's got more in him then Scarlet did so it's taking longer, plus he seems to really enjoy the dream he's in so we have to deal with that" says Neptune. "What's he even dreaming about" asked Jaune. "He has a normal life, no being hated, tested on and all that plus he's dating you so he's happy" says Neptune. "Welp I hate to break it but we have to wake him up" says Cu. "Welp I got all the gas out of him, so who's gonna wake him up" ask Neptune. Jaune then walks forward before bending down and slapping him awake. As Angra suddenly wakes up and punches Cu in the face out of reflex "Ouw! Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Cu angrily answers as he rubs his face as Angra looks around and looks disappointed that it was just a dream as he signes and grins "Ok lets get this over with i need a demon to rip!" As he walks off as Emiya sighs and rubs his forehead "I will never understand the pure chaos of angra mind" as Jaune raises his eyebrow as he thinks about something 'I just meet him even do he a pervert yet he choose me, should i know you?' He ask himself as the group explain the plan to angra once they reach him, they continue to follow the path of destruction. They pass corpses of demon with there torso ripped open with with some large chunges that look like they were bite off. "We neex to hurry" as he sees blood splatterd on the walls that he theorized are from sun.

Back in control center 

"This getting ridiculous" breatha out Fox as he uses his demon side to see what others sees, as Shirou and Robin just agree as they try to get Sun exact position. Glynda make sure that everyone is still stabilized in her screen, she worried for Sun because his aura is reporting large amounts of damage. The screen light up with a red dot as everyone starts to pin point the location. "Found him he is 6 minutes from you guys but hurry he won't last long in that state." Says Lainn as Marrow, Ruggi and Chu try to look up any more information of the demon. "Ok everyone know the plan" she ask as everyone answers "yes" Glynda nods as she stands up and orders "Then begin face one!" As she gous to Marrow side and look at his screen "Any luck on the information" she ask as the dog hybrid gouns "No they aren't letting me to get the information" as the other says the same and try others ways to get access, as Goodwitch eye slightly.... ok rapidly twitch with annoyance, as she gives Marrow her scroll "use this to get access" Marrow noods as tipys and finally ths screen reads 'access granted'. "Alright we now have access to all the information on this guy" says Marrow. "Tell them his weakness now" orders Glynda. 

Scene change 

Group A we're tracking Sun thanks to the aura. "So what info you have for us to use against that thing" asked Cu. "He has weakness to lightning and ice attacks and try and catch him off guard" says Leona. "So basically a video game logic?" Ask jaune as it sounds like a game with that logic "Ya pretty much, as well watch out when ut taunts the more he talks the angrier the person be" explans Yatsu as he gets Sun status "Guys i suggest to hurry because Sun is in critical condition" orders Lainn aa the others start running again to reach there friends position.

Scene change 

Sun is on the floor bloody with a leg trap by plants, and he is out of his nightmare mode as both arms are bleeding, he on his needs pating while glaring at the laughing demon, as it licks his lips "It been fun now time to eat my meal" it jumps to Sun splitting it head reveling a huge mouth with rows of teeth, Sun closest his eye expecting death. "No you don't" yells a voice. Delta looks up to see who yelled only to have a tonfa smash into the side of his head, sending him into a wall and force his mouth shut. "What the- Ahhh!" Screams Delta as Flint unleashes lightning strikes on him in rapid succession, not giving him a moment to react. "Neptune you heal up Sun will take care of him" says Cu as Emiya charges lightning into his knifes and throws them into Delta feet acting as lightning rods which makes it easier for Flint to fry him. As the others are doing that Neptune has healed Sun enough that he can stand with some help. "Ahh thanks Nep" says Sun. "No problem man, just take it easy you still need to heal a little more"says Neptune as the two of them see Delta who's on the brink of death. "You want to join in" asked Angra. "Yeah just let me charge up" says Sun as he starts to charge a attack to finish Delta.

Sun chargers the a attack but thanks to his current state he cant muster enough power to use it successfully, as Sun breaths heavily "Th-this will be enough" as the monkey hybrid he launches a ball of pure electricity to delta "Plasma ball!" As it hit the screaming the demon, as Emiya grins and launches 5 knives that has lightning bolts blade around the demon creating a magic circle chaining the demon with electric chains, as the demon screams in pain as it trys to get away. Cu walks in front of the demon as he glares down to the demon rabbit "Oh looks how you being trap and under our mercy" he cruelty smirks as he staps through the demon paw. As the demon glares "I i im better than you, im not trash like you!!!" Screams the demon in rage trying to get away but failing. “Yeah you’re not” says Cu as he walks away as Flint delivers the final strike to Delta as he screams in pain before going silent and the labyrinth disappearing around them, revealing the town they were protecting appeared. “Looks like that’s it” says Jaune. “Yeah it is, hey think you guys can get us a bullhead” asked Cu. “Already on it” says Marrow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well Welcome back that was a very eventful fight" happily says the host Rs as 7 waves his hands "So today we will be discussing demons that appear, the dungeon and Sun wukong character, 7 explain the demons that appear today?" He ask his friends as said person shrugs and nodds "Sure". “So the firsts demon we have the spider-traps, low level demons that are a combination of spiders and Venus flytraps” says 7. “By themselves their annoying and it’s a nightmare to deal with groups of them” says Rs. “Their main form of attack are their webs and vines, you only saw the vines in the in the chapter but they can also shoot webs” says 7. “And considering their part plant, you can guess what their weak against” says Rs as he creates a Fireball in his hand. “Ice also works but most go with fire” says 7. “We also have Naga the demon that Angra was fighting, this demon has the bottom half of a snake, human torso (mosly male) with two musket instead of hands, it head is a flower (depending on the element they are the flower is different)"says 7. “ The different types are Fire: sunflower, Water: Lotus, Earth: Rose, Wind: belladonna,Ice: White lily, Lightning: Tulip” says 7. “Now onto the main asshole of the chapter” says Rs. “Delta the JoJo inspired general class demon that feeds on anger” says 7 as a image of Delta appears on the screen behind them. “This guy is a general class demon, the first in the series, along with being the first demon to create a labyrinth” says 7. “Delta’s labyrinth is rather simple being a forest themed maze with a multitude of traps, ranging from pit falls to poison gas” say Rs. “Don’t forget the gas that made Scarlet and Angra go into these odd worlds” says 7.

Rs nods as he gives the paper back to his assistant as he turn the screen "So the labyrinth is the dungeons that we will explore, each dungeon has chest, gimigcs and enemies that will appear in the overworld" explains as he shows a treasure chest and a few traps "There two main traps poison and instant death the drug one is a cutscene trap" explains Rs as he points to a map "Well that is the mini map for traveling the dungeons, that will mark anything important" explain rs as he shows Jaune attacking a enemy in the overworld "you initiate combat with touching the enemy and if you hit it before the fight you can do damage to it, also one enemy is technically multiple" rs explain as hr gives 7 a paper "7 will start with Sun wukong in game stats and skills" .

“Now for the game part well start with Sun” says 7. “He has some more unique stats to him as he has the best defensive stats? Am I reading this right?” Says 7 as one of Rs servants comes to him and whispered into his ear. “Huh ok well back to Sun he has the highest base defense stat out of all the hybrids at 11” says 7 “but to make the game balanced we made his strength be on the lower side being 3” says Rs. “But back to positives Sun can move the farthest of all the hybrids but I’ll let Rs explain that” says 7. "Hey you were to explain this!" Yells Rs as he was expecting 7 to explain it "Do something" says 7 as he take a sip from his beer" as Rs sights in annoyance "Whatever, so Sun moves 8, and he is skills are quite interesting, one 'lightning strength' solves most of his damage dealing, it a self buff that doubles his strength but he will be paralyzed by one turn" explain Rs as he puts a hand on his forehead because he feeling a headache. 7 then finishes his beer and tosses it into a trash can. “Alright then guess I’ll finish this” says 7 as he stands next to Rs tacking the script from him. “Finally” says Rs. “Hey don’t start that” says 7. “Anyway Sun’s next is actually the one you saw in the chapter being plasma ball, an attack that takes four seconds to charge and deals great damage to the enemy along with stunning them” says 7. “Now for the final skill we have lightning trap(the name will change) which is a aoe attack that will paralyze the enemies for three turns” says 7 as the screen behind him changes to examples of the attacks before showing Sun nightmare mode. “Now in the chapter you saw(read) Sun transformation into his nightmare mode and extending his limbs to try and kill Delta” says 7. “In game logic this gives Sun extra reach for attacks along with his tail hand giving him more attacks exclusively for the nightmare mode, being more physical attacks rather then lightning based ones” explains 7. "As 7 discussus sun gameplay next we will discuss Sun as a character" says Rs as he shows a imagine of sun "So his full name is Sun wukong, he age 18, and height is 7,8" explains Rs as he shows a height bar "He a first year and he a prankster with angra and ruggi" rs shows a imagine of ruggi, angra and sun laughing while running away from a mad raven as she has the anime glint in her eyes as her hair and clothes turn pink. "Yep, as well for Sun he is a pretty chill guy, and lovable idiot" says rs as he laughs at the end. “Yep the lovable nunchucks wielding idiot” says 7 “now there isn’t much else to talk about so I’m just gonna give you some small details about him” says 7. “ Sun is one of the three pranksters of his class which had led to him being one of the students with the most detentions of the school the others being Angra, Ruggi and Chu, for obvious reasons” say 7. “His likes are pranks, Jaune, his friends, fun and fighting. Alright that’s all I can think of” says 7. "Well that all guys, next time we will discuss another character and possible iteams, so i hope you guys have a great day!" Says rs


	5. Chap 5- arc 1 "beginning"

It been one month since the mission, we see the hybrids eat lunch. The Hybrids are enjoying lunch. “So Jaune how you feeling being in Blackwing academy for a month?” Asked Chu. “Gotta say Chu it’s better then Beacon” says Jaune. “Still can’t believe how the supposed best school could have let in such bullies” says Angra. “Yeah but hey I’m here now so don’t gotta worry about that anymore” says Jaune as the bell rings and he finishes his lunch. Jaune doesn't have his first class today thanks to his teacher doing a mission. So he went to train on his ability with his weapons, so he went to the training area, when he arrived he hears clashing of metal out of curiosity he sees Leona and jack fighting. "He what wrong puppy?" He hears leona insulting jack as he sents a wave of earth spikes, Jack donge the attack last minute. He punches the air with his gauntlets sending air bullets to the lion faunes. He dodges the attack as he uses his scythe to cut some air bullets, he snaps his fingers as magical circle appears around the arena "Air pressure!" And as suddenly gravity increase pinning jack to the floor. “You know this feels right, me standing proud and you on the ground” says Leona. “Well don’t start celebrating you prick, earthquake!” Yells Jack as he punches the ground causing it to shake violently making Leona lose his balance and the spell to vanished allowing Jack to get back up. “Now come on let’s get this over with” says Jack as he runs up to Leona who is still a little disoriented from the earthquake and punches him in the chest while adding a air bullet to send him into a wall. Leona slides down as he groans in pain, Jaune laughs at that the ending "He kinda deserves it" he blush in frustration as he remember a certain incident in the bathroom. "Nope nope" Jaune says to himself as he walks to Jack. 

Jack groans in pain but is satisfied by the wind 'mmmm who us walking here' the wolf faunes look back and see Jaune in his combat attire walking to him. Without warning Jaune jumps at him and tackles him to the ground "oof" groans Jack in pain thanks to Jaune little attack he look at the other hybrid as he feels cold steel on his neck, Jaune smiles "It was a fun ending but i wanted to fight you today, yet you are damage by the fight" Jaune stands up and offers a hand to Jack. Jack takes Jaune’s hand but as Jaune pulls him up Jack trips him and turns ending up on top of him. “Just cause I’m damaged doesn’t mean I can’t fight” says Jack getting closer to Jaune’s face. “Alright, alright you win, now can you get off me, I’m pretty sure someone’s getting jealous” says Jaune looking to see Leona watching them, he then notices Jaune looking at him. “As if I’d be jealous of this dog” scoffs Leona. “This dog just so happens to be the same one to kick you’re but today if you can’t remember” says Jack as he gets off Jaune and helps him up. “Hmp besides that, why is it you came here Jaune” says Leona. “Like I said I came for some training against Jack here, but it seems you guys decided to have a match before I could ask, now why were you guys having that fight?” Ask Jaune as Jack and Leona’s faces goes red. "Non of your business" says Leona trying to stay cold but is completely red in face thanks to the reason for fighting. 

*FLASHBACK*

*We see leona sleeping in the roof of the school skipping classes, he was sleeping peacefully until Jack burst out of the door leading to the roof 'I knew i find you here' growls Jack as he walks to the sleeping hybrid. 'Get your lazy ass up' he growls without getting a response, he gets slightly angry 'And you are the second in line for the leadership for your clan how sad' pits the wolf hybrid hoping to get Leona up, it slightly work as he saw a hand twitch, he thinks to himself thinking what else can he do, he decided to hit his new interest at the moment 'Well if i heard correctly i think Ozymandias is going to ask Jaune to a date' and that got Leona nerve knowing the rivalry with him and ozy, as leona grab Jack and pin him down with his eyes being pure red with furry 'I will not lose to that prince!' *

FLASHBACK OVER

“Look it was nothing we were just having a sparing match” says Leona going back into his cold voice but still having a slight red tin on his cheeks. “Ah ha ok then, we’ll what do you guys want to do?” Says Jaune in a board tone. “Well me and the kitten here have to go to the infirmary to get this stuff checked out, why don’t you go check on Shirou or something” says Jack as he gets a water bottle. “You know what, why not” says Jaune as he walks away not know the two hybrids are watching his ass as he walks away. “I wanna hit that” says Jack to Leona quiet enough Jaune can’t hear him. “We all do, but it just so happens that I’m gonna be the first to do it” says Leona. “In you’re dreams” says Jack. As Leona and Jack walks to the infirmary and drag Leona to a class. They didn't notice ruggi taking a video of them talking "Chi chi chi, this will be fun" as he walks away.

Scene change

Jaune is seeing Shirou practicing his archery. The blond hybrid looks at the other has his clothes are drench in sweat from the heat and the spar they had. He enjoys how shirou looks but he needs to take a break before the red head get a heat stroke or something. “Hey Shirou don’t you think you should take a break?” Says Jaune as he walks up to him. “No I’m fine” says Shirou wiping his brow and lunching a arrow and hitting a bullseye. “Dude you definitely need to rest, keep shoot and you’ll pass out from heat strokes” says Jaune. “Like I said I’ll be fine” says Shirou as he tries to pull back another arrow only to drop it and nearly fall but Jaune catches him. “Still think you’re fine” says Jaune sarcastically. “Alright you made you’re point I’ll stop. Says Shirou as he walks over to the side and picks up a water bottle. Shirou drinks the water as Jaune looks at the bullseye, he just sighs because of the amount of arrows in it. "Damn Shirou you have natural talent for archery" praise Jaune making the red head blush in embarrassed "ahhh thanks, it a little embarrassing" Shirou smiles as he drinks his water. He finished it and look at Jaune going to ask something but he sees the blond shirt are wet as a bucket is on his head. Shirou tries to stop from laughing as Jaune take off the bucket. He looks around for the culprits as he take off his clothes making Shirou yelps as he sees the blond semi naked. "Ok who the asshole that prank me!!!" He yells as a fire ball starts to form. "Jaune why did you take off your shirts!" He ask with him trying to not ger a hard on and stop Jaune from whatever he plans, as the blond look at the red head and smirks "So it wont be stain with blood". “Ok Jaune just calm down, if you look in the bright side you’re not hot?” Says Shirou trying to calm his friend down. “Yeah but the downside is that both me and my cloths are wet so the negatives outweigh the positives” says Jaune looking for the person who pranked him. “But you can’t seriously be think about killing them” says Shirou as he gets up and looks for the person so he can warn them. He then see’s angra on a tree branch silently laughing to himself. “Oh he is dead” thinks Shirou. Angra stops laughing and looks at Shirou before giving a dumbs up to him. Shirou gives him a unamused look. “Hey Jaune I found him” says Shirou as he points to Angra to which Jaune spots him and starts to lunch fireballs at him. "Hey hey! It was just a prank bro a prank!!" Yells Angra trying to dodge the fire blast. Jaune screams "Stop move you little shit!" As he launches to angra, who dodges as he tries to run away. Shirou is watching the ordeal as he wanting to stop it yet he likes to enjoy the scene. As Jaune attacks angra in anger and angra himself runs and dodges, he jumps to the side dodge another attack this time ice "Stay still!" The blond hybrid yells but he didn't notice a glint in the distance but Shirou seen it "Jaune watched out!". As Shirou said this Jaune turns to see a ball of electricity flying at him, he then tackles down Angra to avoid it. “The Hell!” Yells Angra as he and Jaune get up and prepare to fight. “I have no idea but keep you’re guard up, you to Shirou” says Jaune. “Don’t have to tell me that” says Shirou with a arrow pulled back and ready to fire.

As the trio stay and look for the attacker yet nobody attack or came, "I think we should go we gonna be lste for class" he suggested he grabs the things he brought to the training field. Jaune grabs his shirt and then grabs angra by the head and whispers "I will give you 10 seconds to hide before i hunt you down" angra gulps seeing the blond hybrid with his eyes glowing red with anger angra just sprints to the school. Jaune just giggles in excitement but the red head imminently stop that "No that enough i don't want to clean your mess" Jaune whines in protest but Shirou just ignored it and walks back to the school. As Jaune is trying to convince the red head that he won't cost any mess. They didn't notice a figure tsk at not being able to kill one of them. "Next time". “Come please it won’t be messy” ask Jaune with a innocent tone. “Jaune I’m not helping you kill Angra, now come on me we have to get to class” says Shirou. “Ahh what class do we even have anyway?” Asked Jaune. “Oh come on you’re here for a month and you still don’t know you’re schedule, we’re going to combat class now come on if we don’t hurry up we’ll be late!” Says Shirou as he starts to run. “Hey wait up man” says Jaune as he catches up. As Jaune and Shirou enter with the blond hybrid clothes still being wet thanks to Angra using magic. He was mad and when he enter Glynda classroom he saw his target. As the teacher raised her eyebrow at Jaune being wet but she has the feeling it something to do with Angra. They sit with there respective teams for the month, "Ok everyone today we will be having a one on one fight in different environments" Glynda. As jaune smiles at Angra making said hybrid get a chill down his spine. 

“Alright now the first battle we’ll be Jaune vs someone of his chooses, and they will be fighting in” Glynda then pushes a button as a screen behind her goes through the environments they have before it stops. “In the ice cream environment” says Glynda. “Now Jaune chose who will be you’re opponent” says Glynda. Jaune then gave Angra a evil look before choosing. “Hmm let’s go with Angra” says Jaune as he gets up and heads to the locker room. “It’s decided now both of you go change into you’re combat cloths and head to the arena” says Glynda.

Scene change 

Angra and Jaune are in the locker room changing with Angra trying to distract himself by looking at Jaune but all its doing is making him scararoused (This is a reference can you guess it). “So Jaune about the prank earlier, you know I was just messing with you right?” Says Angra in a scared tone while Jaune just stays silent. “Yeah well uh just wanted to let you know that” says Angra as he finishes getting ready. 

Scene change 

Angra and Jaune are standing in front of each other with a couple of feet of distance between them. “Alright the match will start in three, two, one go!” Yells Glynda as Jaune runs at Angra with his fist ready to punch him, Angra tries to block but he slides on the ice under his feet and crashes into a wall which causes a crack to form and go up until a block of ice to fall on him knocking him out. Everyone is stupidfide? Seeing the extremely fast fight, "O-ok Winner is jaune arc" declares Glynda a little nervous as well amused at the fight, she guess it a prank from Angra. She turns to her students and declares the next macth as Jaune takes Angra out of the match. 

Time skip thanks to Leona sleeping in the class

As Angra wakes up and cringe in pain thanks to feeling some bruises thanks to Jaune. 'How fucking strong is he' thinks Angra to himself as he sees Raven doing her work and "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME THIS?!?!" screams Raven to a poor employee, as the woman is stuttering "i am a" but the head nurse raised her hand to her "Shut the fuck up, this is the damn fifth time this week were i was giving damn poison, for Glynda class" she rubs her forehead in annoyed. “Someone wants you poison us again” says Angra as more of a fact rather then a question. “Yep, it was probably Ms. I or Mrs. K that did it” says Raven as she turns back to her computer. “ Do you even know their names?” Asked Angra. “Yes I do but I don’t like saying them, anyway sense you’re up you’re healed now go I have to go teach the newbie not to give me poisons to heal you and deal with paperwork” says Raven. “Welp go luck with that Imma go mess shrimpy” says Angra as he walks to the door. “Isn’t that the student who can punch you through a wall if piss him off” says Raven. “Yep” says Angra as he leaves. 

Scene change to outside the office 

Angra walks out to meet Jack and Shirou waiting for him. “Oh now this is a interesting paring” says Angra. “What are you talking about” says Jack. “You two don’t really hang out is what I’m saying” says Angra. “Well we’re really just here to make sure you don’t cause any trouble on you’re way to class" Says Shirou. "Oh come on im not that bad" Angra protested as Shirou started to walk to the class. Jack grabs angra and drags the tattoo hybrid. "Hey wait no let me go!" Crys Angra in protest trying to get himself out of Jack grabs but failing. Shirou just keep walking and ignoring Angra crys for help.

Scene change

At the library Jaune is reading a book about fire and wind magic, he wanting to combine them. Until the blond heard the chair in front of him, he looks up and finds Leona sitting across from him, seeing a old looking book on his hand smirking at him. The two then stare at each other for a bit before Jaune goes back to reading with Leona looking at him. This went on for a couple of minutes till Jaune decided to speak. “So you gonna do something other then stare at me” ask Jaune putting his book down. “Honestly no, watching you is just more interesting to me” says a amused Leona. “Well we might as well start a conversation if that’s gonna be the case” says Jaune. “You start” Stated Jaune to Leona as he puts his book down. “Well how about you tell me what you were reading” asked Leona. “Just working on a way to combine my fire and wind magic” says Jaune. “Oh and why are you trying that?” Asked Leona in a curious tone knowing it can happen but mostly backfired thanks to the unpredictable nature of magic. “Well if it makes me stronger and gives my attacks more of a punch then I’m all for it” says Jaune. “Now what about you?” Ask Jaune. “What are you reading cause I don’t remember seeing that book around” says Jaune. “Ahh well you see this is a book about my ancestors, being the next in line to lead my clan means I have to know about those who came before me so I may learn from their experiences and mistakes” explain the lion hybrid annoyed. Jaune raised his eyebrow in leona tone, but he decided to play along with the cat "So then what it holds on your ancestors" Ask the blond hybrid to his classmates, Leona slightly smirks and thinking to himself 'Interesting'. As Leona begins to explain "Well to cut to the point, it has information on the great history of my clan and information on what they did" explains Leona as he open the books to a page showing a man sitting on a throne with hyenas "Scar ruler of death the most powerful yet most hated clan member" venomously explain Leona, as he quickly switch the page to another page, as Jaune raised his eyebrow but ignored it. As he sees something that got stars on his eyes "Don't tell me those are!?" Jaune with excitement in his tone as Leona just smirks "Yes, the way how to get the arcane, the most powerful spells in existence" says Leona, “No way!” Yells Jaune before getting shushed by the librarian. “Well more of a way rumor to find the spells rather then a sure way” explains Leona as Jaune previous excitement goes away. “Oh well at least you have that and if it’s important enough to be in that book” says Jaune with his voice full of hope. Leona looks at Jaune’s sudden attitude change with interest. “Oh and where did this side of you come from?” Ask Leona. “Oh I’ve always had it, its just I didn’t think you deserved to see it” retorts Jaune. “Now tell me the rumor about the arcanas” slightly demanding it from Leona. Leona rolls his eyes but says the rumor "Here the rumor 'follow the Day moon to the south, reach the ancient tree and what you seek will be found'" Leona explains having Jaune look confused to the explanation, "Is that the rumer or a legend?" He question, looking at Leona. The lion hybrid sights "See why i don't believe it, the arcanes spells exist yet the way to find them are in a myth, how pathetic even my clan knows it yet they want to sent there leader to a wild goose yest." Leona answer in a very frustrated and mad tone. As Jaune sighs in disappointment knowing it will be next to impossible to find them. “Well that’s disappointing to hear” says Jaune with a deterred look on his face. “Yeah I know, imagine my reaction the first time I first heard about it, in this book is a potential way to find some of the most powerful spells ever created” Leona says in a board tone with some disappointment in it. Jaune then closes his book and gets up. “Ok well I’m gonna put this back, after that you wanna do something?” Ask Jaune as Leona is silently freaking out that Jaune asked him that. “Ahh yeah that would be nice, I even know the where we can go” says Leona try to hold his excitement in. As Leona and Jaune walk to out of the library and not getting block by assholes, they didn't notice Jack and shirou walking out of the coner looking at each other, as Jack gives some money to shirou, as said hybrid takes it happily "I win" smiles and he walks away. 

Time skip thanks to Jaune kicking chu in the face

"Well here we are" Announces Leona to Jaune who has his head looking up thanks to the tall building "Cool, so what is this place exactly?" Question, the blond hybrid, as Leona thinks to himself 'So he doesn't know? This should be fun and way to get the little prince mad' he smirks to himself and noticed two figures spying on them but ignored it for now. "Well lets go inside" Leona says as he starts walking insde the building. As the two get inside Jaune looks around to see that the place their in is a lobby of some kind. “Leona where did you bring us?” Ask Jaune wondering what his plan is. “Oh this place is just a restaurant and hotel, you come and eat then if you want you can stay the night, I’ve been here before and it’s great” says Leona with happiness in his voice. “Now let me do this as I have a reservation here” says Leona while walking up to the front desk out of ear shot. “Hello sir do you have a reservation here” says the man at the desk. “Yes a dinner for two and a night in the love suit” says Leona. “Alright then if you and you’re friend would just follow me” says the man. The two then follow him inside as Jack and Shirou come out of their hiding spot. “See I told you Leona was planning something” angrily says Jack as he goes to the computer at the desk. “Keep watch while I find the room he rented” orders Jack as Shirou complies. “When you said Leona was planning to bring Jaune to a love hotel I honestly thought you were wrong but I guess I owe you a apology” says Shirou. “You helping is apology enough, now come on I found the room” says Jack as he gets up and goes to the elevator. “Wait their eating right now, are we just supposed to wait for them to finish eating and come up” says Shirou as Jack stops in his tracks and turns around. “Hmm you have a point, but what do you suggest we do?” Ask Jack not seeing a better answer. “Well we could sabotage their meal” says Shirou quietly while looking down as Jack is speechless that Shirou one of the most well behaved hybrids would suggest such a thing. “I was not expecting you to say that but that’s a good idea, now come on we have to be quick or else we’ll get arrested” says Jack as the two enter the kitchen without anybody noticing them and hiding just as the waiter walks in with a new order. “Alright the Lion Faunus and the blonde at table six have ordered a burger with no tomato’s or onions and a well done t-bone steak. The two look at each other not believing that they just got that information. They get over to the chief making Leona’s steak and use a spell to make him freeze for a moment to add a ton of spices to it and then leave before the chief unfreezes and finishes the steak. “You’re sure that this will work?” Questioned Jack. “Hey which one of us has more cooking experience” states Shirou. “Alright, alright jeez what’s gotten into you” says Jack.

As Shirou and Jack continue to ruin Leona plan, the lion hybrid and the blond hybrid sit down and begin small talk "So Jaune why did you ask me to hangout?" He question feeling slightly suspicious of him, as Jaune shrugs his "Because i feel like it" he answers with a knowing smirk. Leona thinks to himself 'he playing with me?' As they continue to talk until there food arrive "Here you go, A burger and a well done T stake" says the waitress handing there food, both begin eating there respective food "Mmmmm it state great" slightly praised Jaune as he eats, as Leona eat his food as he thinks to himself 'This taste weird' as he drink more of his water "Is it just me or the food state hot" slightly pats Leona with out Jaune noticing. Tbe blond hybrid raises his eyebrow and smells the food as he slightly coff "It have some spices" explain Jaune, Leona begins to cough as he feel his throat going dry "i think we need to get to our room after you finish" he explains in a raspy voice, as Jaune raised his eyebrow "Room?" He ask suspiciously as leona waves his hands in dismissal "I was going to stay here for a day to get out of the school but you decided to ask me out so i change it for two people" explains Leona as the blond hybrid looks sceptical but accept it. Jaune finishes his burger as Leona just moves his steak to the side and drinks all his water to get his throat back to normal. “So now that we’re done let’s go to the room” says Leona as he gets up and leads Jaune to the room. “So is this the place that you go to during classes and after?” Ask Jaune. “Yeah it‘s peaceful here and I don’t have to worry about someone like Angra making noise” says Leona as they get in the elevator. Jack and Shirou watch this and head to the stairs. “What floor are they on?” Ask Shirou. “Their room is on the top floor in this fifty floor building” says Jack. “Are you serious” says Shirou as he starts to run up the stairs. “Even with are speed and stamina we’re gonna it’s gonna take some time to get there” says Shirou. “Well then let’s stop talking and keep running” says Jack. 

At the top floor

Leona and Jaune have arrived at their room. “So you ready cause the view from up here is amazing” say Leona with pride in his voice. The two walk in and the first thing Jaune notices is the giant window on the side that gives a amazing view. “Woah you weren’t kidding about the view, this is amazing” says Jaune as he turn around to find Leona with his shirt off walking towards him. Jaune slightly is taken a back by it but is blushing and sighs as Leona take his hand and smirks "Well you know what may happen" Leona whispers as Jaune could see some scars and scratch marks on him. Jaune sighs knowing that he may have sex. "Why im i not suprised" the blond in frustration tone signs as Leona just laughs and links hands with Jaune "Mmmm" humns Leona dragging Jaune to the Sofa as the blond dosen't attempt to struggle. 

With shirou and jack

Both boys are tired yet are in close "Just 10 floors more" pats Shirou as ge hears Jack grounding as both know it better a mad Leona than a mad Ozymandias and Chu. They were going to continue until they heard something from above "More more!" They look up and see a shift in the air as it immediately disappears they look look at each other "Ok something going to happen" both start running hoping to reach jaune and leona before anything happens 

Back with Leona and Jaune

Both are sitting and watching a anime "Damn that gotta hurt " (You guys expected a sex scene HA NOPE!) Jaune cringe seeing the bloodshed "Ya, Helsing ultimate is one of the most bloody ones i seen at the moment" says Leona as he and Jaune are half naked, it took convincing but jaune agreed to be shirtless and pants untied, but sadly he didn't agree to have sex but hey it something.

Back with Shirou and Jack

“Ahh we finally made it” pants out Shirou. “Come on we aren’t done yet” huffs Jack as he opens the door to the floor and walking to the room the two are in with Shirou close behind. They then press their ears to the door and listen to the sounds. “Ahh Leona what the heck is this white stuff?” Asked Jaune. “Ohh don’t worry about, why don’t you try some, you might like it” says Leona in a playful voice. “Don’t say stuff like that you annoying cat” annoyingly says Jaune. The two hear this and then back up before Jack uses his shoulder to break the door down surprising the two hybrids inside. “Leona back the Fuck away from Jaune before I cut you’re dick off!” Yells Jack before looking and see the two are shirtless and eating. “Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised about that” says Jaune annoyed as he’s tired of everyone in his class wanting him. “Anyway you two might as well stay for while, so get comfy and let’s get back to watching” says Jaune in a board tone. “Ahh can we actually change this I’m not a fan of it” says Shirou in a slightly embarrassed voice. Jack sighs and agree with Shirou take off there clothes leaving in there sports shorts. Jaune look up both shirou and jack, making shirou slightly self conscious "I like how you guys look" admits Jaune with a smile as he sits donw in the sofa with white pants and no shirt same with Leona. They talk a little and see the Helsing ultimate series. They got some beer and Jaune got kinda drunk "This is fun so fun" admits Jaune as night hit and Leona set a message to Glynda saying that they won't go back until tomorrow some threats from Glynda and promises they stay and talk a little, "Hey jaune calm down" Shirou says as they watch madoka magica a anime that jaune enjoys the others don't like it because it to generic in the magical girl genre until they watch episode 3 and they now are interested, well leona is watching it because there isn't anything's good to watch "Did anyone notice that the witches resemble demons?" Questions Jack watching Jaune trying to freeze Shirou thinking he is a demon "Ya as well Jaune is easily able to get drunk" a amused leona answers.

“Maybe they were based on them, now help me out cause even though he’s drunk his aim is still pretty good!” Yells Shirou as he just barely avoids another ice blast. Jack and Leona then pause the show before going to grab Jaune and bringing him to the couch. “Alright Jaune I think that’s enough moving for you” says Leona while subtly touching his groin which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaune. “Ahh naughty naughty, here let me help” says Jaune in a seductive voice as he starts to unbutton Leona’s pants with no protest from the lion before Shirou and Jack hit them in the back of their heads and pull them away from each other. “This is the whole reason why e came here, did you really think we were just gonna sit and watch you get a blowjob from him?” Ask Jack in a tone that just screams are you serious right now. "And the reason i bring Jaune here is to get laid" Leona grumbles as he continues to watch the anime. Jack eye tiches as Jaune tries to get Shirou naked "Hey! Jaune watch the anime!" As the drunk hybrid whines. As they continue watching Jaund blurs out something that make them do a double take "H-hey haha this situation is kinda one of those harem anime and hic echi ones" he giggled as he grabs more beer but lucky the red head switch it to water he dosen't want to see a completely wasted Jaune, as Leona thinks and then sighs "It a fucking harem situation, but fuck i want him so im not going anywhere" he answers as Jack pretty much glares at him but can't stop from agreeing. Shirou then gets up before grabbing Jaune and leading him to the bed. “Alright it’s getting late and I think we should head to bed now” says a tired Shirou as he turns around and heads to the bed with Jaune who’s falling asleep on his arm. Jack and Leona look at each other before the two get up with Leona turning off the tv as the two head to bed as they find Jaune in the middle with Shirou holding onto his left side. “ Ahh looks like one of us is gonna be on the end” tiredly says Leona as he lays down on Jaune’s right while Jack goes to the couch. “Ehh you can do it tonight but next it’ll be me” says a tired Jack as he falls asleep on the couch.

Timeskip 

It’s the next morning and Jaune slowly wakes up to find weight on his arms. He then looks around to see Shirou and Leona on his arms. “Oh you have got to be kidding me” says Jaune says annoyed at the situation. 'Why is this happening to me' he question himself as he slowly take off his hands from both hybrids and slowly move to the door to get breakfast. But he is interrupt with a tight grip on his arms and slowly moves his head to what is grabbing him and sees a annoyed Leona "Who gave you permission to leave?". Before he could do anything he was drag back to bed and hold tighter thanks to the lion faunas holding him "Hey i want out!" Screams the blond waking up Shirou. Leona responds "You are my personal pillow now so shut up and let me sleep" and before Jaune could say anything Leona fell asleep like a rock. Jack then walks into the room with containers. “Alright people get up, I went down and got us breakfast” says Jack as he puts the containers down and starts to eat his. Shirou then starts to wake up. “Ahh morning everyone” sleepy says Shirou as he gets up and grabs one of the containers and eats. “Man the beds here are soft” happily says Shirou as he eats a egg. “The couches aren’t that bad either, thought it would be uncomfortable but I was surprised” says Jack while taking a bite of toast. “So can one of you bring me some breakfast cause this guy is on me and he is freakin heavy” says Jaune before Leona tightens his grip on Jaune. “Ow, hey if don’t want comments on you’re weight then don’t lay on me” angerly says Jaune. Jack continue to eat and laughs "This what happens when you get people attention" Making Shirou just rolls his eyes and questions"To you remember what you said yesterday?" Jaune looks confused and shake his head no as he tries to realize himself from the lion "Get off me!" The blond hybrid argues and kick the lion off him. Shirou smiles "You said 'this like a harem'" shirou smirks waiting for Jaunes reaction. Jaune suddenly remembers last night causing him to freeze for a moment which let’s Leona come back onto the bed and grab Jaune again with a even tighter grib. “Oh come on!” Yells Jaune. “You froze up, it was a easy grab and he took it” says Jack as he strangely enjoyed watching the scene. Jaune struggled to get out of Leona grip, as he feels a biting sensation on his neck. "Hey stop" slightly whine Jaune as he feels slightly aroused, making the wolf faunes and the red head look at him and immediately intervines and yeets leona on the other side of the room "Eat and lets go back to the academy"

Scene change

As the group are going back to the academy they were stop by a man with a smile that yells fake "Hi is any of you Shirou?". The man was old in a suit with a cross necklace and appearing to be in his 80’s with white hair but despite this he was muscular and stood at a good six feet which was tall enough that the hybrids didn’t have to look down on him to much. All the hybrids look at him curiously wondering what he wants with Shirou. “Yeah one of us is, why are you looking for him?” Asked Jack as he clenched his fist. “Oh well you see I needed someone to take care of a demon in my hometown and you were recommended by my son” says the man in a honest tone that calmed the hybrids slightly but they keep their guard up. “And why can’t you’re son handle this if he knows enough to recommend someone?” Says Jaune trying to find any cracks in the old mans story. “Ahh well you see he is currently injured and can’t fight, I just finished visiting him in the hospital which isn’t to far, it’s also the reason that I came personally to ask for you’re help” says the same or man with a slightly pleading tone. Shirou looks at the man then back at his companions "I will think about it" he says to the man as he pleades "Please help me, we need desperate help" begged the old man as the group continue to walk as Jack look at the red head "Are you really thinking about it?" He ask as Leona and Jaune walk up ahead talking with the lion hybrid about something. As the red head just sighs and says "Ya but i cant say anything until i talk with my brother" answer Shirou with frustration on his voice. Time pass and they arrived back to the academy with Emiya looking at his brother with annoyance "Were where you" he demanded the answer from Shirou. Shirou looks at his brother before telling him where he was. “Me and Jack went out to stop Leona from seducing Jaune and after that we stayed” answered Shirou looking down at the floor. “Is that all that happened” asked Emiya in a curious and slightly concerned tone. “Well we learned Jaune is a light weight drinker so he got drunk which ended the night” says Shirou as he remembered last night with a smile on his face. Emiya gains a slightly surprised look on his face thinking about a drunk Jaune before regaining his serious look. “Alright then you’re off the hook this time but next time you go out for the night without telling me you will regret it” says Emiya in the tone of voice that he uses to scold the others. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to clean the kitchen” says Emiya turning around and starting to walk away. “Wait!” Slightly yells Shirou which causes Emiya to stop in his tracks and turn around facing his younger brother. “When I came back their was this man that asked for my help with getting rid of a demon in his village” Shirou blurts out so fast that Emiya had some trouble understanding him at first. He then gives him a look that says ‘go on’. “He said his son had recommended me to him while he was in the hospital, and he went into his knees begging for my help” Emiya looks at his brother with a deep look showing that he was thinking. “Fine but you’re not going alone, have a team with you and fine” Emiya says in a calm voice knowing that there’s no way to stop his brother.


	6. Chap 5- arc 1 "friends"

Shirou is walking down the hallway having just finished having a conversation with his brother and is now on his way to miss goodwitch to make it a official mission. Reaching her office he knocks then waits for a response before hearing a “come in” from the other side. He walks in and sees her doing paperwork on her desk. “Hello miss Goodwitch” says Shirou as Glynda looks up and stops doing the work. “So what can I help you with?” Asked Glynda. “Well Ms. Goodwitch, there was a man that came here asking for my help dealing with a demon and I would like to make it a official mission” says Shirou. Glynda raised a eyebrow knowing full well that a human recommended Shirou but she keeps that in mind "I can make it official" answer Glynda making the red head slightly smile. But he didn't notice the professor glanced to the outside noticing a shine of something, she continues and mentally set up a invisible barrier on her window just in case "But here a problem" the blonde woman interjected making the younger of the Emiya siblings. Glynda continue to explain "Were is the village" she ask having the red head stuttered "ummm it well we can ask the man" he answered back at her Glynda sighs and continue "Are you sure that he is telling the truth?" She ask knowing that Shirou demonic ability is related to detect lies. Shirou swallowed but answer "He wasn't lying!" Slightly screams shirou with his eyes turning blood red. Glynda isn't faced by this and waits for him to calm down, when Shirou those calm down she sighs and explains "It not that easy because there a chance that it may be denied but i see what i can do" She says with a kind smile as the red head thanks her and leaves as he leaves a high pressure wind blade crashes to the invisible barrier she created luckily the teen didn't notice thanks to her barrier. When the red hair hybrid left Glynda looks outside at her barrier and noticed some cracks "Who ever sent that attack must be strong" She says to herself as she starts talking with Watts to this attack and mission.

In the infirmary 

Raven is leading a new member of the staff through the medbay. “Ok newbie that’s all you need to know about how to deal with the regular students, now then sense you’re one of the few that are neutral about the hybrids so I may have you help them if I’m busy at the moment understand?” Says Raven to the new staff member. “Yes ma’am I understand” says the member. “Good now for the hybrids the rules are different, their demon abilities give them a healing factor which can handle most injuries, you’re job will be to make sure they heal properly” says Raven as they arrive at the hybrids wing where Neptune was with his arm twisted in a very messed up way. “Ahh good I can show you a example now” says Raven as she grabs a seat and brings it to the side with Neptune’s arm. “Uhh what happened?” Asked the newbie ask. “Oh you know Ms. I wants me to be her slave, I say no she attacks me and once in a while I agent hurt from it” says Neptune super nonchalantly. “And you end up here because of it” says the newbie. “Well the getting attacked part yes but not the hurt part, it’s just I was being careless today and this is the price for it” answers Neptune. “Alright that’s enough now newbie watch closely, for things like this you have to twist the arm back into place and make sure it’s aligned probably to help the healing go faster” say Raven as she twist the arm back to its rightful place. “Now most of the time it will be like this where you’re gonna need to to twist things or get things out of their bodies” says Raven. The newbie cringe at sounds of the bone, he almost puke. Raven continue to talk "Next if you know healing you use the spell that i will teach you, 'golden ring'" says the black hair woman as golden rings appear around Neptune arms slowly healing it, the newbie noods as Raven continue to explain "Then when you use medication to check if it poison or anything thanks to some people trying to kill them" she explains as she continues explaining and the newbie writing it down Neptune noticed a slight shiff in the air but he doesn't pay attention.

In Mrs.I classroom 

"Get down you animal!!" Screams mrs. Bitch as Shirou keep firings arrows made out of comprese fire, ice and electricity to his prac- opponent as she trys to defend and attack Shirou. Shirou is on a ice spike that he made so he doesn't get close to her. Shirou then fires two lights arrows that land on either side of miss bitch. “Ha it seems you’re aim isn’t all that great” says Ms. bitch as Shirou snaps his fingers and the arrows release a electrical current between them shocking and stunning her as Shirou charges a fire arrow waiting for the electricity to stop. “Damn look at the hybrid having to use dirty tric-“ the student didn’t get to finish as Angra punched him in the jaw knocking him out, he then looks back at the rest. “Anyone else want to talk shit?” says Angra in a demonic voice as no one responds he then looks back at the fight to see the electricity has stopped but before Ms. bitch can recover Shirou fires the arrow which creates a explosion that knocks her into a wall. As said bitch trys to stand up her eyes roll back to her head and falls face first to the ground. The students are paralyzed by the site Shirou drops down from his spot waves at Jaune and Angra direction and yells "Want to get out of here?" The two other hybrids and jumps down from where they are and walk away leaving the classroom and just go to the dorms.

In the dorms

When the trio walk in they hear yelling from the common room Jaune is the first to ask "What you think is they are yelling about?" Shirou shrugs and slightly blush and Angra "Maybe who gets your attention, over drinks or who would pleasure you the most" he explains as Jaune look at him with 'why' the red haid slap his face recognizing two of the voices "Why Gawain and Siegfried are arguing for?" He question getting Jaune attention as Angra laughs and recognize the other four voices "oh we have the big cat, wolf boy, merc and Robin with them as well" explains as the blonde hybrid groans in annoyance and something else what that something is he hoping isn't arosal 'Why im i so horny, oh right hybrid and my demon 'father' feed on lust' Jaund thinks in annoyance. “So which of us is dealing with it cause it ain’t gonna be me” says Jaune in a serious voice leaving no room for arguments. “I’ll go” says Angra getting up and walking out the door while saying “Hey bitches what’s happening!”. Shirou looks at the door before looking at Jaune. “He’s gonna start something” says Shirou as if it was a fact. “I know” says Jaune “And you’re not gonna help break it up” says Shirou. “Nope” says Jaune making a pop sound with the p. They then hear a big thump along with multiple things falling over as well as some cursing. “Welp it’s started” says Shirou. “And that is are cue to leave” says Jaune as he walks to the window and opens it. “Are you serious right now?” Ask Shirou who is legitimately wondering if Jaune was serious. Jaune just looks at him before going out the window and landing on the ground and looks up to see Shirou’s head. “Are ya coming?!” Yells Jaune. Shirou shakes his head before also jumping down. Jaune and Shirou just walk around the forest near the dorm. Both telling jokes, laughing and just talking. Jaune giggles when he hears one of shirou story when he first meet angra "You actually help that little crazy dude to prank Raven?" The red head blush as he looks away as notice a lake he taps the blond hybrid shoulder and points to the lake "Hey look a lake" he says and drags Jaune there with said person stumbling on his feet. Both arrived at the scene and both marble on how beautiful it looks and both just smiles and Shirou got a idea "Hey why not tomorrow or the next day if they make the request a official mission we can do a little party here with us, Raven, Watts and Glynda to enjoy a little party and forget some stuff" He exclaims happily having Jaune look away blushing seeing how beautiful is the red head eyes. Before he can say anything he breaths out and noods "Ya let do that" he agrees and both walks back without noticing a slight glimmer on the tree next to them. 

Back in the dorms

When Jaune and Shirou enters back in the window they hears angea yelling "What did you call me you shit!" As Robin answers back the same energy "You heard it you tattoo trash!" As he sees both are throwing insults against each other and the others holding them so they don't destroy the dorms. Jaune walks to Jack and Siegfried who are missing there shirts and have some cuts here and there. Jaune shakes his head so he doesn't think sexuality against them, as Shirou ask "What happened?!" Demonded from Jack and Sieg. Both hybrid look at each other and Sieg decided to talk "Well it started when Leona and Jack arrived..."

*flashback*

*”Oh will you just shut up” says Jack being done with Leona’s shit. “And why should I it’s just a story” says Leona in a slightly mock game tone. “Well how about you tell it to someone that actually cares about it” says Jack in a tic off mood. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Questions Leona. “Fucking Kirei that’s what!” Slightly screams Jack as they arrive at the common area where Seig and Gawain were watching tv. “The dude has suddenly become more of a ass then usual” says Jack. “Maybe he had some personal grudge against you” says Seig. “Yeah but for what?” “Did you shed on desk or something” says Robin coming in. “You take that back right now” says Jack in a serious voice. “Hmmm, nah don’t think I will” says Robin. “Oh that’s it motherfu”*

Flashback over

“Then they started fighting and then Angra came in made it worse and then we got involved in which just led to six guy tearing the clothes off each other and beating the shit out of each other and I’m pretty sure someone got a erection from it all." Explains Siegfried, Both teens just has a deadpan look, Jaune groans feeling something between confusing and 'why' on the last words of Siegfried explanation 'for fucking God why?!' And Shirou is just concerned for jack, wtf on the erection thing and just the fight. He heard two thumps they look at the two pissed hybrids and noticed both are knocked out. With Emiya and Napoleon hitting them on the head hard enough to knock them down. "Ok enough everyone stop the fight now or I will make it stop" Napoléon says in a stern voice as everyone there flinches. Jaune sighs and lifts angra Unconscious body"Were is this idiot dorm so i can take him there" explains the blond one as Gawain bows and offers to help "He and Fox share the room in front Mine and Siegfried dorm i can take him if you want" the blonde hybrid offers to the other blond but said person shakes his head "No i can do it tell me where is it" he explains as he knows that the tattoo hybrid is chaotic but good hearted. Gawain signs and tells were the room is "Second floor forth dorm to the left" he says to Jaune he noods and stars walking up. As Jaune gets to the room he throws Angra over his shoulder and opens the door to see Fox sitting on his bed reading a book(I know they make books for blind people I just don’t know what there called) he then looks in their direction. “So what did he do this time?” Says Fox nonchalantly as he put a bookmark to save his place before placing the book away. “Oh you know, saw a fight and decided to join it” says Jaune as he Angra down on his bed before looking at his side of the room. There were some posters of rock bands with one of a pop group. “Huh you know I was expecting something much crazier” says Jaune. “Oh that’s because they have rules on what we can have in the room so Angra has a bunch of hidden stuff in here that would be confiscated” says Fox “Heck look in that drawer he has near his bed” says Fox pointing at the drawer. Jaune looks to where he’s pointing and sees a table with a drawer walks up to it and opens it before gaining a blush. He then closes it before looking back to Fox waiting for a explanation. “Hey don’t look at me I only know he has that there not why” says Fox. Jaune sighs not supposed that Angra would have actual porn in here he drops the body to his bed as he was about to walk out he noticed something in the floor on the side of the tattoo hybrid. The blond raised his eyebrow as he trys to pull it up but is interrupted by Jack calling him for him "Jaune get down Emiya and shirou are done cooking!" Said hybrid just leaved knowing that he may not eat his food "Later Fox and please make sure Angra dosen't come (heh) 10 feet near me with any of his porn" he leaves as he closes the door. Fox continue 'reading' the book for a few seconds before he out loud says "Are you going to be stay unconscious or want a kiss?" The blind hybrid 'looks' at angra direction as he can hear him groan in annoyed "Why did you tell him about my secret stash!" The tattoo hybrid angrily ask his friend, Fox waves as he answer with "Why not and it will be funny" he says as he returns to 'reading'. Angra huff and he stands up so he can move were Jaune saw the shinny object "Luckily he didn't open this one" he pulls the secret compartment were he puts his treasures. He takes out a manga with call 'Public sex' he looks at it for a moment before throwing back in the compartment then he takes out a small box with the latter 'A' he opens it and Smiles as he take a pill he closes it and put it away. He gous to the bathroom fills a cup of water and drinks it with the pill, he smirks to himself "That hits the spot!" He says to himself. “So are you gonna come to dinner or am I saying that you’re asleep?” Ask Fox. “Ehh I don’t feel like eating, just tell them I’m asleep” says Angra going to the window. “Alright then, but before you go mind telling me when you should be getting back” says Fox. “About the usual time” says Angra as he goes out the window. Fox sighs as he puts away Angra’s pills away and fixes the floor. “This guy really needs to put his medicine away after he takes it” says Fox as he heads to dinner. When he arrives he takes a seat next to Yatsu and Ruggi. “Glad to see you here, Jaune already told us about Angra so don’t worry about it” says Emiya as he puts a plate of food down in front of Fox. "Thanks" He begins eating and stays hears the lively chatter of his companions.

With angra

Angra is jumping from tree to tree with expert moves as he enjoys the fresh air and the sounds of nature but deep down in his heart he knows.... he hate it, nature, animals, air, breeze calm he hate it all. He reaches a cliffside, he walks to the edge he sits down to see the sunset. He lift his right arm and looks at his tattoos, using his left hand he traces the tattoos of unknown symbols, as a memory combes back.

Memory

*"excellent! Subject 8 is doing great the tranfer of demon blood to him is marvelous!" Says a disturbed mens voice, to another "Yes it a successful! Soon we will have a personal army of artificial hybrids!". As we see them through something a container possibly, a young boy voice can be heard "Please stop it hurts stop it" but nobody heard his response. He hears the two scissors says somethings about face 3 before everything went to black*

End of memory

"Why" angra whispered to himself as tears go down his cheeks "Why why i was sell out to those assholes!!" He screams to know one as he continues to cry "Why was i giving to them did my own family hate me!?!" Screams in furry and hate as he stands up and punches a tree "Why why those this world hate me!?" He screams as he continues to punch "i was left to starve" punch "attack" punch crack from the tree "Violeted" punch punch punch "Why those the world hate me!?" boom he did a final tear drop to the ground as he exploded the tree. He drops to his knees trying to calm himself down as he whispers to himself "That that arc is the only good thing here, i don't care what i need to do i i just don't want to feel this" he says bewteen tears as he stands up and walk back to the dorm with the final thought being 'Are everyone here my friends or they just like me for being a hybrid'


	7. Side story: Clinic madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot when this chap was posted so im gonna say it today. Have a great day I love you all!!!

"Ag" grouns Raven waking up her bed with horrible bed hair. She wakes up gous to her private bathroom to start a shower, she gets out eats and get dressed. "Mmmm let hope nothing bad happen" she thinks to herself as she walks to her office and opend the door turns on the lights, opens her computer and start working.

She heard a knock on the door. She turns around and says "Come in". Someone walks into the clinic and puts down a coffee next to Raven before taking seat next to the head nurse. Raven grabs the coffee without even looking and takes a sip. “Ahh thanks for the coffee Jake” says Raven as she turns to face the person to see a 17 year old boy with tan skin, brown hair and purple eyes wearing a orange shirt with a black jacket and some dark jeans and some rainbow sneakers drinking some soda. “No problem Raven besides I’ve seen you in the mornings without it” says Jake as he shudders at the memory of the women without any caffeine in her. “Hey! I’m not that bad” says a annoyed Raven while Jake just looks at her. Wild Jake is helping raven set up the clinic and Raven writing a doc. When suddenly the door of the Clinic opens showing Angra and Jaune carrying "Ok what the fuck did angra to this time" curse Raven seeing them actually carrying some prack related objects, as Jaune glares at the other hybrid before he speaks "I came here to just prepare for the worst and im going now" the blond explains, drops the box he was carrying and immediately leaves the room. Raven looks at the door where the blonde left as she turns her head to Angra direction; with said hybrid acting innocently "The fuck did you do?" Jake ask not really liking how innocent Angra looks, with the tattoo teen shrugs his shoulder with a small smirk "Oh it nothing" answer the hybrid waving goodbye and running out of the room closing the door. Raven looks at the door then back at the box "Ok have a-" she was cut off when a loud explosion come from the box painting the room and anyone in there in paint, glitter and feathers. 

3, 2 and 1 "Jake" said Raven in a very calm voice with the teen head slowly to her direction "Yes?" He ask to the nurse "I give you 10 minutes to get him here" she orders. “On it!” Says Jake as he runs after Angra. “GET BACK HERE YOU TATTOO BASTARD!” Yells Jake as he brings to chase after Angra. Raven then heard a scream and what sounded like an explosion before looking at herself and the room. “Great now I have to clean this up. 

After 10 minutes 

Jake renters the room no longer covered in the stuff the bomb was full of but instead he no longer had his jacket and the right side of his shirt was burned a bit. “What happened to you?” Asked Raven in a new outfit with the glitter and other things off of her. Jake just walks past her goes under the desk and grabs one of the spare male nurse shirt before going behind a curtain. “I tried to grab Angra, he tried to cut me but I was able to dodge but he cut up my favorite Jacket. After that I got pissed and went to punch him, he tried to burn me with fire but I was able to dodge in time and punched him multiple times in under a second . The final punch knocked out five teeth and sent him through a wall. When I went to grab him his body was gone” says Jake as he finished changing and walk out to see Raven rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Sorry” says Jake as Raven waves her hand. “Don’t be I’m more mad that he got away rather then you not getting him” says Raven as she sits down. “Besides with what you described someone is gonna bring him here eventually” says Raven as she goes back to work.

5 hours later

Raven is working on someting until she looks at her digital clock "Mmm Angra here well the bastard got lucky this time" she curse before her door was suddenly blow out of it hinges as wind mess her hair up. "Fucking dammit that cutie got away again" said Ms. I with Raven thinking 'Fuck her'. “Hello Ms. I what seems to be so important that you just had to blow my door down” says Raven not even trying to be subtle with her sarcasm and displeasure at the women as Jake went under the desk and grabbed a toolbox before going to fix the door again. “Oh it’s just that Neptune avoided me again and I just needed someone to talk to” say Ms. Bitch as Raven sighs knowing that she’s about to go on another of her rant speeches about how it’s not fair that she can’t get the guy and blah blah blah. Raven looks behind Ms. Bitch(A name that she came up) before seeing Jake holding a electricity dust infused hammer over her head wait for the sign for if he should or shouldn’t knock her out. Jake then walks up to her with a cart of surgical tools silently handing Raven a scalpel as she grabs it “Let’s beings”

Timeskip

Raven and Jake were having lunch that Raven made waiting to see who else would come in today. “Man today’s been relatively quiet for us” says Jake as he takes a bite of his sandwich Raven looks at him with a small smile on her face “And thank Oum for that, I was actually able to get some work done here” says Raven in between bites of her sandwich. The two the eat in silence. “Soo how’s your family doing?” Ask Jake wanting to get rid of the silence. Raven stops mid bite before she puts it down and looks at the ground. Jake realized his mistake before trying to make her feel better but as he moves to her the door gets blown off it’s hinges again. Raven looks annoyed at the action as a tall male enter as Jake looks slightly above seeing Napoléon carrying a body on his shoulder, as he smiles down "Hey jake and Raven" he waves his hands. Jakes looks at the body than back at Napoléon "ahhhh who is the person on your shoulder?" Raven looks dead pan on her face feeling something and thinks to herself 'fucking god sexual tension' she groans knowing who the person his. Napoléon walks up to a bed and put Jaune unconscious body there "Well i accidentally gave this guy" he points to the blond "Gave him the wrong drink and this what happened" Raven looks extremely questionable to Jaune knowing kinda what he meant but not understanding. With jake "The fuck???" He question the one that sents one of the chu siblings flying to the wall and he acting as a big idiot. Napoléon slightly laugheds at the reaction.

"Ya blondie here is quite interesting" he laughs knowing how 'needy' he acted when near the guys, he shakes his head and breaths out in a low tone "horny bastards". He leans back but falls back throw the curnting seeing "Ms. Hag!!!" The tall guy screams in suprised. Raven gives Napoleon a death glare that scares the living daylights out of him. “I mean nurse Raven, ahh so what about Jaune?” Ask Napoleon trying to stay alive. Raven looks like she wants to stab him but calms down a bit before grabbing a clip board “He’s fine, Jake just knocked him out to sober him up, when he wakes up well send him back to the dorms now get out!” Yells Raven as Napoleon quickly gets up and heads for the door but Jake stops him. “When you see Angra tell him he owes me 100 lien and that I’m going to get it” says Jake as Napoleon nods and leaves.

Few hours later 

Jaune groans "ahhh my head" the blonde runs his head looking out of the window "Holy shit it almost night!!" Curse hybrid before he can leave Raven is in fount of him "Not yet i need to check on you" she answer. After some test and questioning from Jake, the blonde said his goodbyes and leaves. Jake stretches his arms yawns "Well im going night Raven" he waves goodbye and leaves. The head nurse signs and stands up "it time to leave" she closes the computer turn off the lights. "That was a eventful day" whispers the black hair women as she just closes the door and walks away.


End file.
